Dark Temptation
by Queprur
Summary: An AU. The Saiyans have arrived on Earth to find the other half of their soul, before they turn Vampire. They find humans with extraordinary gifts. Will love blossom? Or something darker? Involves VB, GCC, and more.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I decided to write it after reading the "Dark" series by Christine Feehan. Many of the ideas portrayed here are the same. I do not own the characters of DBZ. This is merely a FANfiction. I do own the character Lilith. Anyone else I create as the story goes along you can feel free to use! This is an AU-obviously.

He felt it deep inside him. They all did. The vast darkness, spreading like a disease, infecting each organ, each tissue, and each cell. It was trying to consume them. Each male of his race. He could not stop it. How can he stop something that he himself is also subject to? How can he find his other half when so many before him have fallen because they too failed? He needed her, his other half. As prince to his people, he should have found her long ago. But he has been alive for nearly eight centuries and still nothing. Was there no hope for the Saiyan race? Were they all to fall victim to the darkness that was within them, while their female counterparts slowly died out? The strongest race in the universe is having to confront an enemy they have no weapons to fight against: Defeat.

Vegeta sighed. He knew that others felt as he did. But with so few females on the planet, it was a not-so-far-off threat. He had not found his life-mate among his people. Was she not born yet? How was he supposed to face the next few decades? He felt the darkness within him so close to the surface. It seemed only his values and duty to his people that kept him from turning as so many others had.

Vegeta knew the penalty of turning. To embrace the darkness and leave the light was to sentence yourself to an eternity without a soul, and to be hunted by those like him. Vegeta was growing weary. How many past friends had he killed? How many had he had to track down over these last few centuries? He knew the path was difficult to not turn. Saiyan males lost their ability to see in color around 80 years old, nearly still a fledging. The loss of emotions took place about at two centuries. His life had become bleak. With every kill he had to make, the closer to darkness he became. What irony faced his people. That it was the hunters duty to protect all others from the Saiyans that turned, yet with each kill the hunter was walking down the same path.

Vegeta was an ancient. He had incredible powers, but he must find a way to save his race. The males must find a lifemate, but females were not giving birth to very many other females, and the children were dying still young. His father before him had sent out ship to several planets trying to find a way. Goku, his closest friend, had brought back a human from the planet Gaia. Her name was ChiChi and he was able to convert her and bond with her.

Lifemates are predestined. Fate leads the two together. With the possibility that there might be lifemates for his people on this new planet, Vegeta had ordered an immediate mission. The journey was long. He could only hope that fate guides his lifemate to him before it is too late. Those that turn, turn vampire. They kill their victims. Saiyans must consume blood, but will never kill while feeding. The rouge that turn kill because it is the only glimmer of emotion that they can experience.

Vegeta turned away from his brooding as he felt Goku enter the bridge of the ship.

"Sire," he said formally, "we are close to the planet, only thirty minutes away. Should I begin to mask the ship?"

"Yes," Vegeta began, "let us approach silently as the shadow that creeps on our own minds."

That is the end of the first chapter, sorry it was kind of blah, but I was trying to give you a little background info! More yum yums in the following chapters! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, otherwise I would have Turles be a part of the gang! Oh yea, WARNING LEMON! I love those!

Chapter Two

Bulma laughed outright at her friend. "You have issues Jeyriall. Serious issues."

Jeyriall was trying to turn into a mermaid. Both girls had strange powers. They could shape shift into a few animals, and could read minds occasionally. That is what drew them together in the first place. Jeyriall could turn expertly into a fish, but trying to be human and fish at the same time was not happening. It made Jeyriall turn a fishy green and sprout gills but not the beautiful mermaid she had imagined.

"Oh, I give up." Jey cried. Jeyriall pouted. She wished she was powerful enough to do anything. She had a tie to the earth, and it called to her. Whispers and dreams. She could make anything grow and repair any scar to the earth. It is why her mother named her after the goddess of harvest. But she could not turn into her ultimate fantasy: a mermaid.

She sat up and returned herself to normal. Bulma stared down at her, her blue hair falling forward as she did so. She was a classic beauty with luscious blue hair falling past her shoulders and creamy skin. Full breasts tapered down to a small waist and slim hips. Bulma was exquisite. But she also had powers. Not as extensive as herself or even her twin's Lilith, but Bulma was younger, and blessedly human. Both Lily and Jey have lived over fifty years, but looked no older than twenty. Bulma herself was about to turn twenty-one. But she adored her human friend. A deep rumble within the earth snapped Jey out of her reverie.

Jey sat up, looking around. "Did you feel that?" she asked Bulma.

Bulma stood straight up and looked around. "No," she responded, "but I do feel your sister some yards away. What did you feel? Another vampire?"

"Similar to that, but many of them. The earth just whispered it to me. That stranger have arrived."

"Perhaps we should wake your sister."

"No, let her rest. She was wounded pretty badly during that fight last night, and she has to go to work tonight.

"I do not understand why either of you work at all. You could live wild and free, with no boundaries or parents telling you to do this or that."

Jey sighed. "I wish my mother was alive to tell me what to do. Lily works so that we can live like humans do. With a house and cars, and everything."

Bulma quieted. She had forgotten that Jey and Lily's mother passed about twenty years ago, leaving both of them alone and penniless. They had pulled themselves up a lot since then. Lily worked in a hospice. She always could comfort the dying. Ironically, Lily was the fighter among them. She was often the one that killed the vampire. Jey, however, could not kill anything. Bring new life onto earth with her special powers, yes, but could not take away. She was reckless, always doing something new and exciting, which is why Bulma flocked to her. She was so much fun. Even when she was at work. Bulma almost laughed out loud. Jey was a stripper, and loved it. She loved being center of attention, everyone's eyes on her waiting for her next move. Her parents almost had a heart attack when they found out their beautiful baby girl's best friend was an exotic dancer. Bulma did not mind. She loved Jey and Lily like sisters.

A black panther sauntered out of the forest by their left. It's pale eyes gazing at the girls.

"Lily!" Bulma exclaimed. "I did not think you would heal so fast!"

The panther turned its head toward her. _I am not fully healed yet, but I need to feed. The hunger claws at me. Once I am fed, I will heal. _Bulma heard this in her mind. As clearly as if Lily spoke. The three girls had exchanged blood, and were able to communicate along this private mental path.

Jey spoke up, _You can take from me. I fed earlier. Did you feel the disturbance? The shock waves through the ground? _

_I did. A ship landed about thirteen miles from here. I did not follow its path. I am too hungrey to satisfy my curiosity. Nehtar went to investigate though. She awoke shortly after me._

Bulma cringed. Nehtar was ditzy. She would get caught alone. But no one could tell that girl anything. She was barely nineteen, but that girl thought she was a hundred feet tall. Even Lily, the recognized leader, could not stop her once she got something into her head. Nehtar was all light and joy. Blonde and radiantly beautiful. But emphasize the blonde half. She looked away as Lily's (now in human form) fangs pierced Jey's wrist, drawing the blood into her system. Very rarely did the twins have to drink blood. It was something they said they inherited from their father. But even Bulma knew that they never knew their father- they only knew what their mother told them, and that was not much.

The three girls shape shifted into cats, the twins becoming panthers, while Bulma took on a more slender figure of a leopard. The three pranced its way through the forest where the ship landed.

Back on the Ship

Goku looked at his mate. She was so beautiful. He could never believe he had found her. Sixty years ago, a large group of Saiyans landed on the planet. Many did not return. But in the mist of all the confusion, he had found her. His life-mate. She was bathing in a stream high in the mountains.

FLASHBACK

He gazed upon the river. It's current humming a tune to him. A sudden splashing caught his ear and he faded himself, appearing no more than a shadow to those that should look upon him. That is when he saw her. A woman bathing. She has long black hair and **red** luscious lips.

RED! He screamed at himself. He looked to the ground. He could see color. The green of the grass and moss. The brilliant blue of the sky, the yellow light reflecting off the water from the sun, and his life-mate's pale skin. It is a well known fact that all Saiyan males loose their ability to see in color around two hundred centuries. Only when they have found their life mate will they be able to see in color once again.

She was beautiful. The water ran down her curvy figure, a glistening temptation. She was humming a tune. The sound of her voice seem to wrap around him, drawing him nearer. She sank into the water and looked in his direction, eyes narrowing

_Who are you? Why are you here?_

The words echoed in his head as clearly as if she had spoken them. Her voice was soft and pure. Desire rushed into him, thick and hot. He tightened in response. He smirked. Along the same mental connection he responded. _You know me. Your mind knows me. Your body knows me. You are mine as I have always been yours. The question really is what am I going to do with you?_

He let the form of the shadow go, and shifted back into regular form, where the woman could see him as he truly was.

She gasped. He DID look so familiar, as if she was meant to be with him. Her heart leaped into her throat, he had communicated telepathically. The others in her town thought she was a witch because she could read their minds, and talk with them in the same way. She had never met someone else who had the same ability. Only her. She was not afraid. Far from it. She was…lustful. Desire and hunger had swept her up and were carrying her straight into this man's arms!

He was wearing an expensive blue silk shirt and black slacks. His hard of the darkest brown was spiked out from his head in every direction. He was unbelievably handsome and muscular. She could see the shirt bulging around his arms, and hugging his large thighs. He was absolutely desirable. His sex appeal ooze out of every pore.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked him out loud. She tried to sound fierce and calm in her mind, every thing she wasn't. Her voice came out husky and low.

"I am going to claim you." The stranger replied.

"Claim me!" she bit out. Clearly this man, though extremely sexy was crazy, but he sounded so calm, so sure and confident. Like people went around claiming others every day.

"You will be mine forever. I know you are human. I have read your thoughts. You know nothing of me and my race, but that is okay. I will teach you. When you merge your mind fully with mine, I will show you. You are my life mate. I have looked for you for centuries."

"Centuries?" Chi Chi snapped. "What do you think you are? You clearly have some problems. Go get help. I was trying to bathe and you are prying into my privacy."

Goku laughed, deep and throaty. "Merge your mind with mine, _cara mia_."

The response sounded more like a command to Chi Chi. She backed up, afraid of this man suddenly. She did not want to look into his thoughts. She was quite frightened by what she might find.

Goku smirked, and started to walk toward Chi Chi, he had pulled her name out of some of the memories he was able to pull out of her mind. She surprising had strong mental shields for a human, but they were nothing to him. He was very powerful. He and his twin brother, Turles, were some of the oldest Saiyans, power levels only challengable by the prince. Turles….Goku sighed. His twin brother was such a part of his heart, yet was closer to turning than ever. He had lost his ability to feel emotion much sooner than Goku had, and Goku had to feed him memories of their childhood and all the emotions that went with him. He went into exile a few years ago, the separation from his people had shocked Goku. They were always thought of as the guardians of their people. But Turles had recently been training more, and hunting with such a vigor, Goku feared greatly for his brother. He did not accompany the others on this universal expedition to find life mates. His hope was out. Only his honor and duties seemed to keep him from turning.

Chi Chi squealed as she realized Goku was coming closer and closer to her. "What are you doing stay away from me!" she hollered.

Goku laughed again. "I know you are afraid, I know you are an innocent. But I unfortunately cannot wait. I am not far away from turning. I need you. I need to complete the ritual that will bind you to me for all time."

He reached out for her, as Chi Chi's back hit the large stone cliff at the far end of the lake. She squeaked as she did so, "If you rape me, others will come looking for you! You will go to jail!"

Goku shook his head, "I do not think so. You will come back to Planet Vegeta with me. You are my life mate. I know your body craves mine. I can smell your arousal from here." Goku planted each hand on either side of Chi Chi's face, trapping her with his arms. "Merge your mind with mine, _piccola. _See that I am your other half. I have seen your memories. I know that you have this emptiness in you. An emptiness I alone can feel. Merge with me." The compulsion that Goku sent along with the command was strong. None could resist. He felt Chi Chi's presence in his mind, like soft brushes of wings.

She gasped out loud. The feelings pouring from this man, who already loved her with a love so strong she winced from the intensity of it. He spoke the truth. He could see color again and feel emotion. She felt her heart ache at his existence. He was not human. She looked up into his face. His eyes so dark the looked black. "Do I mean so much?" she as quietly.

Goku bent down and brushed his lips over her fluttering pulse. _So much more. _He responded mentally as he kissed her neck.

Chi Chi's legs went weak, but he wrapped her up in his arms. He brushed kisses up her neck and along her jaw line, finally reaching her mouth. He took possession of her lips, kissing so gently, yet so passionately, Chi Chi almost wept. One hand brushed its way down her shoulder and across her breast.

Chi Chi jerked, no man had touched her so. She dashed out of his arms, frightened. Goku was much faster than she had anticipated, catching her by the waist and dragging her back against him. His arousal was pressed against her back, hard and demanding.

_Hush, bella mia. I will not harm you. Your safety and happiness are my main concern. This will be pleasurable for you._

Chi Chi gasped as a furry brown tail wrapped itself around her waist, anchoring her to him. His hand buried themselves in her hair, bring the silken mass to his mouth where he inhaled her scent. He ran them across her neck, igniting a path of fire as they traveled. He cupped her breasts, her nipples tightened into peaks, puching against his hand. He kissed the back of her neck, nipping softly. His hand traced a path down to her navel and below, tangling in her dark curls. Feeling her against his palm, hot and wet, he pushed a finger into her and Chi Chi moaned with response. His control almost slipped at the sound, but he held on. Chi Chi would need this time to soft and gentle. He pulled her back until they were resting on the grassy slopes of the shore. He turned her facing him as he pushed another finger into her, his thumb playing with her secret spot. His mouth latched onto her breast, suckling, his other hand kneading. She was writhing beneath him, lost in the desire. He kissed down to her navel, tongue swirling a wet path. He spread her legs apart with his knees, and kissed her center. Her hips jerked off the ground in response. Hands pulling at his hair, pulling away or towards he didn't know or care. He had to taste her. He ran is tongue up her moist center, fingers still pumping. He suckled her clit and nipped gently. She was twisting beneath him, but he continued his onslot, until her thigh gripped his head and she came. Goku lapped up her love juices and kissed her sweat soaked forhead. He looked her in the eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing himself in until he met her barrier. Locking his lips on hers, he surged forward, pushing himself all the way in. He swallowed her cry of pain and kissed her eyelids. He waited until she adjusted and began to move underneath him. His strokes were deep and slow, bringing her to the edge before he increased his pace. He looked at her flushed cheeks, and kissed her neck. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer, and pushing himself deeper into her. She was so tight and hot. Her sheath squeasing him over and over, as she claimed higher and higher.

He sank his teeth deep within her neck, drinking her life essecence. Chi Chi only moaned in response. He then slashed open his chest and pulled her head to him, telling her to drink. His strokes got harder and faster. She drank greedily. He murmured into her damp hair, "You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." The ritual words hung in the air as he sealed the wound on his chest. He drove into her twice more, before taking both of them over the edge. Rolling over afterward, pulling her on top of him, as to not crush her, he sighed. He was blessed.

END FLASHBACK

Goku broke out of his reverie as Turles and Radditz walked into the room. Chi Chi was smirking at him, and he laughed. He knew she was reading his thoughts.

He looked at his brothers in sorrow. Neither held his joy yet, but he was certain that they would find lifemates. Turles scared him deeply. He had never seen one so close to turning, and Kami help us if he did. He was far more powerful after returning from exile than any other Saiyan he knew. He and the prince would have to join forces to hunt him down. He did not look forward to it. He loved his brother. An emotion he knew his brother could not share, because he had no emotions. He could only pray that his brother find his other half soon. Very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

To Reviewers:

Heiress2thethrone: Hey, thanks for your review. I am not a big ChiChi/Goku fan either, but I had to make them a couple. I don't like Chi Chi at all, so her part in this story will be bear minimum, but I wanted to include Goku…yea. The point of the story is everyone finding someone. So I had to start somewhere. But it will get better-promise.

Before I continue, I wanted to explain something about this story that might be a little confusing. For the record, if the words are _italicized_ they are thought, not spoken (i.e. mental communication). Saiyans need their lifemates to not turn. When they turn they become vampire-that is, instead of taking blood only to sustain and not killing their prey, turned Saiyans kill their prey not to sustain but for the rush of the kill, the only emotion they can feel. Okay- any other questions feel free to ask! 

Chapter Three:

Bulma, Jey and Lily all still in the forms of cats, followed Nehtar's scent. She had taken the form of a fox, and it was hard for the three girls to keep the same path the much smaller animal had taken. Lily glanced at her surroundings in the body of the large cat. Her world was beautiful. It made her think of her mother. She was beautiful too. Lonely, but beautiful, and full of light and life. She passed down those attributes to her daughters. Jey, more correctly, Jeyriall, was named after the Santharian goddess of harvest, the keeper of life. She had extraordinary gifts with all living things. She seemed to bubble over with life all the time. So much, that people were naturally drawn to her. Lilith sighed. She detested her special gift. She seemed to only be able to master birth and death. She did not have the deep connections with the earth that Jey seemed to cherish in. Lily had the happiness of birth and the finality of death. She knew her mother named her after an angel, Lucifer, the light bringer. Lilith was the female half. Her mother said she was a light bringer as well. The light of creation and the light of death. Lily had often wondered about light in death. It didn't seem possible until she started to work in the hospice. The people that died, all went toward the light, heaven? She didn't know. But the lesson to her was that life often began and ended in the same ways, with light.

Suddenly, Lily stopped and ran toward the east. She had caught the scent of someone familiar. Someone she had not seen in a very long time. Filled with the excitement of seeing her she quickened her pace. _Baveras has returned to us. _She sent the message out mentally to Jey and Bulma before their questions arose. _Investigate the new comers but do not get to close. Bulma, I am relying on your to ensure that they do not harm either of you. I must see her. She has been gone from us for thirty years, and I do not know to where. But I feel as though something is wrong with her. She is in pain. I will go help our friend. Call me if you have need of me._

_Be careful._ The two girls replied in unison.

Vegeta paced as he waited for the Son brothers to meet him at the bridge. Among all the people, they were the oldest. The closet to turning, besides Goku. This planet was full of life he could feel it. Humming to him like a familiar song. But he also felt the presence of his own kind. Many of them, most of which seemed to have turned centuries ago. He frowned. He knew that his people, Saiyan and turned alike left their home planet to find new worlds and new hope. But it was unsettling to feel so many here on this one planet. Turles entered the throne room first. Bowing to his prince, followed by Radditz and Goku.

Vegeta lowered his head as they rose. "We are obviously not the first of our kind to be here. Goku, you have been to this planet before, did you not sense the amount of those turned! How could you let their numbers get so high?"

"Sire, when I was here, I too thought of turning." He replied honestly. "I did not care there were so many others. That is why I brought my life mate back to our home-world and did not remain here. That is also why I requested we venture here, so far away from Vegetasei, to eliminate those of our kind that threaten these creatures and this world. Those that have become vampire can also turn those with powers like ares, even though they are human. They think that if they force these women with powers to become their lifemates that their emotions will come back, but it is not so."

Vegeta nodded. He could not blame the man. They were as old as he, and he too felt the darkness spreading in him, threatening to let the beast out of his fragile hold.

"I will go" Turles said. As all eyes shifted to him. "I will go hunt those that have turned. The rest of you can begin the search for any women with these powers to take back to Vegetasei as potential lifemates. Then we will leave this place."

Turles spoke with a finality. The others feared his turning, and he knew it. He knew he would not last another decade, perhaps not another year. They worried that the next succession of kills would drive him over the edge. Perhaps they were right but he would not let them loose any chance they had to find lifemates. He needed these men to stay good and pure. Turles knew he would turn soon, and that individually, none would be able to defeat him, not even the prince. They needed good solid lifemates as anchors to hunt him. He could not commit suicide anymore. That would have been more honorable. To die before turning, but he had lived too long for that. He would turn. But before, he would ensure the safety of those close to him.

The others exchanged looks. They held similar thoughts as Turles, but they could not penetrate his mental shields to see his. With a grunt they conceded his quest. He would leave them.

"I will order others, Turles, to assist you." Vegeta said, "I will not let this world suffer any longer, we will cleanse this place of the vampire filth."

Turles merely nodded and left the bridge.

"He is close, my prince." Radditz said remorsefully. "Perhaps it is not wise to let him go on a killing spree."

"I agree Radditz, but he would have disobeyed my orders to do anything else. I will send Nappa and Barrlo, out as hunters as well. They are not as powerful as Turles, but they are ancients and will hold their own. I need you and Goku to start looking for humans with any sort of psychic power, and return them to this ship. They will not like their lack of choice, but if our males keep turning at this rate, the whole galaxy will suffer their anger. They will make the sacrifice for millions of lives."

Vegeta spoke the truth, but it still chilled him: the horror that awaited his race if he could not find suitable life mates for his people.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I feel it would be a good break. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I really wish I did, but wish in one hand and shit in the other and we will see which will get full first.

Chapter Four

Nehtar eyed the strangers warily. She knew Bulma, Jey and Lily were on their way, but she felt the power radiating off these strangers. Slinking around as a fox, she was careful not to be seen. She counted around twenty males-all males. All of them wearing blue or black body armor, except one. She was short, with hair swept up into a flame. He was in red. He seemed to be the leader of the group. They spoke softly to one another, Nehtar strained her neck to try to make out the words, but they were in another language. She knew she could use her voice to lure one of them over to her, she power in her voice. It was hypnotic. She had discovered this many years ago, in an unpleasant way. She was lonely and sad, and was singing a song filled with her sorrow while walking along the beach. The birds that were nearby were drawn to her and absorbed the sorrow she spoke of in her song. They drown themselves. All of them. It was in the paper the next day as a weird occurrence. Fifty-six sea birds washed up dead on the shore. Nehtar was still feeling the guilt. Since then, she was careful about what she sang. Sometimes, she would forget-it happened a lot. But, she was helpful when accompanying Lily on the vampire hunts.

She sighed. It seemed these damned creatures were naturally drawn to them. She remembered when Baveras disappeared. They all thought she was dead, but Nehtar was not so certain. She would have felt her life string end. Nehtar had extraordinary healing powers along with her unusual voice. Using these powers, she was able to follow the "life strings" as she called them, of any creature she had every touched. Ducking under a low bush, Nehtar realized how glad she was that she had found the other girls. They too had gifts. She was never alone. They all lived together out in the woods, in a small house that Lily had bought some twenty years before. It was nice to have a family that would not judge, and they were able to see-hear- past her voice. She could talk about her sadness without having to worry that someone or something would wind up hurt. The others called her full of light and joy, but she knew that was only part of her. She could be dark too, especially when she created the songs when out with Lily hunting. She shivered, sometimes she even scarred herself. She stilled when she heard yelling. It seemed that the small one was shouting orders. She then saw two large men levitate and glow- then just fly away! Even as the fox, her mouth hung open. What were these guys about? She would wait before she made any move. She did not want to lose any advantage she had.

Vegeta watched as Turles, Barrlo, and Nappa took off into the sky. He had ordered them to hunt. He turned to the rest of his men. "You are to search for any woman that may have powers like ours. Her brain waves will be different from the rest of the humans. Take caution. People here do not know us. They do not know our race or our powers. You must make everything seem normal to them. You may have to erase and replant memories. Just do not harm the women."

The men looked at each other for a moment before taking off in all direction to do their prince's bidding. Perhaps there was a life mate here for them as well.

Radditz remanded along with Nappa's brother, Coor. "We will stay with you sire. There are vampires here older than I. I do not wish for you to have to fight them alone. They seem to be flocking to this area. I can feel them getting nearer."

"I do not feel anything yet." Coor replied. He was as tall as Nappa, but much darker. Still no hair, but that obviously ran in the family. He was leaner, but gruffer. The fact that he felt nothing was not a secret to anyone. Many would list him as cruel and cold. He lost his emotions early as well. He was a mere fifty. His mother had prophesized that he would, that is why she named him Coor, meaning the shadow itself. She had felt the shadow encroaching on him at birth.

"Then you do not reach out. There are several women with high power levels in the area as well. They seem to be coming near us. The mass congregation of the women have made the nearby vampires hurry in their task of acquiescing them. They felt us land, and do not want us to have them. Several of them are old and powerful. I feel their hate and jealousy towards us."

Vegeta spoke, "You have always been more sensitive to the presence of the turned, Radditz. You must get that after your father. He was much the same. We will protect the nearby women and kill the vampires. There will be no need to worry. There will not be any failure."

Coor nodded, beginning to feel the other power signatures coming closer. He watched as his prince turned into an eagle, and followed suit. They would be able to use the superior vision of the large bird of prey to scan the surrounding area for both the women and the vampires.

Radditz was about to morph, but felt something flickering at the edge of his senses. A ki signature. A suppressed one, but it was still there. He scanned the area. It was close. Too close. He could not tell if it was friend or foe. Then he saw her, as a fox, hiding behind some dense bushes at the edge of the clearing. He smirked-then disappeared.

Nehtar was completely floored by what she just witnessed. They all seemed to be able to fly, and they could shape shift as well. The one that remained just disappeared all together. Who are these people!

_Where are you guys?_ She sent out to the others. _You will never believe what I just saw. You need to hurry!_

_We are on the way. _Bulma replied. _Jey is with me. Lily felt Baveras, yea, I know amazing. She went to help her. But I feel some bad energies heading towards us. Two or three vampires, maybe more I cannot tell._

_What! Some of the guys just took of in your direction. But I did not feel anything purely evil about them. They just left! They are upon you already!_

_Hmm. _Jey replied. _I do not think they are the same. I have been feeling the vampires trying to find us for the last five minutes, not just now._

_I will come to you. _Nehtar replied, and turned around to head back towards her friends. When suddenly she ran into a wall. She yelped and lost her concentration on holding the form of a fox. She shifted back into human form and looked up-to stare into the face of a man. The same man that had completely disappeared not a second ago!

Radditz stared down into the face of the girl at his feet. Colors exploded into his world. _It can't be…_he thought. _She is the one? But she is so young, a mere fledgling. _But the explosion of colors and emotions into his world so suddenly proved that this girl was his other half. He could have screamed with his joy. Joy- that is what he felt. After so long, he had found her. And only have been on this planet for a matter of minutes.

He glanced down and saw that she was slinking away. Crawling backward like a crab. He reached out and caught her ankle. He squatted down to her level.

_Where are you going, uccellino?_ The words floated around in Nehtar's head as clearly as if he had spoken them out loud.

_He can communicate telepathically! _

_Yes, I can. I can read your thoughts too, little one. _His laughter bubbled up into her head and she glared at him.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Let go of me!" The words flew out of her mouth at an alarming rate.

Radditz smiled as he replied, "I am here for you. I have been searching for you for centuries. You are my other half, I can never let you go." He gathered her in his arms and hauled her against him. His face nuzzled in her hair. _Glorious hair._

"Let me go!" Nehtar cried, struggling against him. But his hold was like steel. "You are crazy! You need help! I'll scream!"

_Hush piccola. You are mine. I will never let you go. "_You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." Radditz spoke the ritual words, binding them together before he even knew he had said them. But as he bent down to her neck, to complete the bond, he felt heavy. He could hardly move his arms. He could hear her singing, he reached out to that voice for help, but it only made him more lethargic.

Nehtar was shaking she was so scared. This guy was crazy. She kept singing as she wiggled out of his arms. Her song rendered him motionless. She sung about stones and mountains, and how they would never move. She turned and ran. Ran towards her sisters in hope that they would help her. But she felt a strange emptiness filling her mind as she got further and further away from the man. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Radditz smirked as movement finally came back to him. He had left himself so unguarded, that her spell had worked on him and she had escaped. No matter. He was not like the rest of his race. He did not mind a rebellious woman. She would bring years of fun and laughter into his life. After this little stunt, he would have to be more careful of her crafty ways. He laughed as he sent her a thought, _That was not nice, dolcezza. But I am coming for you. I can smell you even as you run from me. Once I catch you I will make you mine forever._ With that last thought he sent her a barrage of erotic images with her as the star, what he was doing to her and what she was doing to him.

Even inside the body of the fox, Nehtar felt herself turn red, even as her heart did a flip-flop in excitement. _Never, _is all she replied.

I know this chapter is not much longer than the other one, but I like to break the stories up a little bit and I got home late tonight. I am trying to set the pairs up. Review por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, unfortunately.

To Reviewers:

Heiresstothethrone: Wait to see who is with who. I am trying to add a little action into the mix, but I am worried that I might make it sound corny. We will see. Thanks for reviewing, I can always count on you.

GokuSpasm: Goku is just easier to spell I guess. I just see him as Goku, not Kakarrot.

Chapter Five:

Bulma and Jey slowed their pursuit of their friend. They could feel the energies of the damned coming near them. Several of them. Bulma could read their thoughts. They were full of rage and jealousy. They were hunting the two females. They thought that they would be easy to defeat.

_What is it Bulma? What can you see?_ Jey glanced nervously at her friend. Even in the body of the panther, Jey could feel the uneasiness of the woman beside her. Bulma had always been able to "see" things. She was truly psychic. Jey and Lily used to call her the prophet to tease her. But she had always put some unpleasant feeling into their mind. She had the strongest telepathic powers Jey had ever seen. Not even herself or Lily, though older, rivaled her. She could even completely control humans. Not that she often did, but they all had seen her at work.

_There are five of them, Jey. Three are weaker, but the last two…_Bulma hesitated. She hated feeling weak, but the last two kis were extreme. Only Lily, completely powered up might have a chance at defeating one of them. Jey was strong, but she had stopped training before Bulma knew her, and therefore, never progressed. _We need to get out of here. You know I do not like to run from a fight, but we cannot win this one. Not without the others. Lily will not leave Baveras when she is in pain, when she knows we can handle ourselves._

_Should we shift into birds and escape? _

_NO, they will just follow. They are moving so fast. We will wait and see how they organize themselves, and will break their lines at their weakest point. But I feel others moving towards us. I am so confused, Jey. I am picking up thoughts from too many people. _

Jey nodded her response and crouched low. The panther's survival instincts threatening to take over her reasoning skills. She saw the first vampire break through the trees. She could not stop the shudder that ran over her skin. The beast had large protruding eyes, and the skin was stretched tightly over his skull that the veins below, pumping with damned blood, could be clearly seen. His hair had fallen out in large chunks and red sores were apparent on the scalp. Vampires were not the romantic persons that modern day media has made them. They are hideous creatures. A stench filled her nostrils, the smell of decaying flesh and rotting meat. Bulma had moved beside her and they lunged as one unit, clawing at the throat of the man. Is arms went up to block his face, and Jey took the opportunity to swipe her claws along the man's stomach. The wound was deep and the organs and cuts hovered precariously by the edges. Black

blood pumped out in time with the pulse. Spraying the ground.

The man's eyes darkened with rage, and he sent astrong ki blast directed at Jey. Bulma shifted into her human form and blocked the blast with one of her own. She sent a barage of blasts aimed at the man. None took. He made a grab at Jey, catching the panther's tail as she tried to leap away. Even wounded, he was a notable adversary. Jey

shreaked in pain ans morphed involuntarily back into regular form. She had a tail all her life, and when grabbed roughly or squeazed, it caused excruiating pain. She and Lily were the only ones in their group to have this tail, and it seemed that it was causing nothing but problems. Another vampire emerged to his left. Lips drawn back over black, sharpened teeth in an evil grin.

_You will never win. Stop this, come to me._ The voice entered Bulma's head and the compulsion to obey was sent as well. It was strong. Bulma lowered her hand for one moment, stopping the blasts aimed at Jey's attacker. That was all the vampire needed. The next instant his hand was around Bulma's throat. Lifting her up, her feet kicking helplessly in the air.

"You will be mine. I will make you mine and you will serve me for all eternity, or until I tire of you." the vampire hissed into her face.

_Release me_. Bulma threw the command into his mind along with a strong compulsion to obey. She put as much power behind the command as she could raise. Almost instantly the hand loosened enough for Bulma to drop to the ground. She swung at the vampire's feet knocking him to the ground beside her. She leap away. She kicked Jey's attacker square in the stomach. Her foot making an awful sucking sound as it connected with his wound. As her leg rebounded, it took the guts along with it. The bloodly entrails poured onto the ground. The vampire let go of Jey's tail and tried to gather it's intestines. Jey shook off the pain and fired a large blast at the man, incinerating him at once.

Bulma and Jey looked up. The vampire that had grabbed Bulma was flanked by three others. All surrounding the two women.

_Now what?_ Bulma asked Jey.

_The one on the far left has the weakest ki, perhaps if we storm him at once, we can escape_.

Bulma nodded, and her and Jey shifted into cat form as they stormed the man, and ran straight into an invisible ki shield that the vampire in the middle had thrown up. The girls were hurled back a few feet, once again returning to their original forms.

As they stood again, two men dropped out of the sky in front of them.

_We're dead._ Jey said solemnly. We cannot defeat all of them.

The two men were polar opposites. One was large and bulky, with a shiny bald head, the other was short, with hair swept up into a flame. The two men looked at the girls quizzically. Then smiled in unison.

_It cannot be sire. I have found her_. Nappa proclaimed to Vegeta, as he staired at the raven-haired girl. She was absolutely beautiful. Nappa knew she was close. When he tracked the kis to this location, he had begun to see color, to feel aprehension. Now, looking at his surroundings, he could see vibrant color. He could feel the joy at finally finding his life mate. Then, anger at the vampire who were trying to take her away from him.

_She is mine. _The thought from the prince growled in his head. The warning clear. Did he think that Nappa's life mate was his own?

_It cannot be sire. I see the color of her eyes, the blackness of her hair, the paleness of her skin. Kami has led me here to defend my life mate_.

_Ah….I thought you spoke of the blue haired one. She is mine. I feel again, I can see again. And I will destroy these creatures that dare threaten her!_

As Vegeta sent the thought to Nappa, he flew at the nearest vampire. Sending kicks and punches at him, all landing soundly. Nappa followed suit.

The girls stared in amazement. _The vampires are attacking each other_! Jey sent to Bulma, grabbing her arm.

_They are not vampires. Something else. Their mind blocks are too strong to _penetrate. But as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Right. Watch out!

The vampire that had attacked her earlier made a grab at her. Jey lunged forward to help, but hit another invisible ki shield. "Dammit!" she screamed, pounding her fists on the barrier.

_Calm down little one. I can no longer allow you to continue this fight for your own safety. The prince and I will dispose of these creatures. _The voice was gruff and demanded obedience. Jey immediately threw up mental blocks, and continued pounding on the shield.

Two vampires were attacking Vegeta. He had tried to encase the blue-haired woman in a ki shield, but the other vampire grabbed her too quickly and he would not want to box them in together. "Final Flash!" he yelled as he incinerated one vampire.

He looked up. The woman was sporting several wounds, but she would live. The vampire she was battling was not strong, but Bulma was weaker. With a growl, he deflected the kicks of the attacking vampire. He had had enough. Time to end this and collect his mate.

He still could not believe he had found her. Along with Nappa. Strange. Vegeta was almost certain that he would never find her, the one to end his meaningless existence.

The he would be doomed to turn, disgracing himself in front of all their people. Becoming nothing more than another failed king. She was beautiful. Skin like milk, and luxurious blue hair that was swinging wildly about her. She was a treasure to be sure. His treasure. He thanked Kami silently for bringing her into his world. He would protect her and keep her safe. He already loved her.

"Goodbye Rand." Vegeta said as he blasted the offending vampire away from him, and he landed a few yards away. He waltzed over to the vampire attacking his life mate and wrenched her out of his grasp. Shoving her away from the enraged vampire. "Kurril," Vegeta said, "I will administer the justice of our people on your head. You have lost your soul, and now I cliam your life." With that he raised his hand and blasted the vampire into dust. He turned to look at his life mate.

"I have found you." he whispered. Her eyes stared into his, holding him captive. He could drown in those eyes. Suddenly they were filled with tears and shock. He looked down to see the tip of a blade poking through her chest. Rand had pierced her heart with his sword. Vegeta moved fast as light and blew him to hell as Bulma crumpled lifeless on the ground, her precious blood forming a large puddle.

"Bulma!" Jey screamed trying to rush towards her, but Nappa held her to him.

Vegeta gathered her in his arms. The sky darkened, and thunder sounded. Vegeta's rage was being released. She was dying.

----------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter five! Review please. Next chapter will give us the progress of Raditz and Nehtar, and we will find the fate of Bulma!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

To reviewers:

Heiresstothethrone: Hang in there, not everything is what it seems. I wouldn't do away with her so quickly.

Chapter Six:

Lily's heart was pounding. She could feel Baveras was close, but something was very wrong. She knew she was in pain. Baveras was as old as Lily and Jey, and at one time had a tail, but in a fight with a vampire, it had been severed from her body. Baveras and Lily had become friends in their quest to kill vampires. It seemed only Baveras was unafraid of Lily when she was fully powered up. Baveras also had her darker nature.

Lily met Baveras when she was twenty-three years old. She had just slain the same vampire over and over again. The damn thing just would not die. She had tried stakes to the heart, holes through the chest, everything! It was Baveras that taught Lily the only way to completely destroy a vampire is to incinerate it. Baveras had not been much older than Lily, but it was impossible to tell her age. Baveras was named after a goddess of the sea. Baveras had a type of control over water. She could create storms, and draw the water up from the earth to cause floods. Lily was drawn to this woman. They had hunted together over the years, until one day, Baveras disappeared.

No one knew what had happened. They looked for years, but there was no sign, Bulma could not even trace their long lost friend using a mental link. It was strange that after almost thirty years, Baveras had returned. And she was hurt.

But Lily could not shake the feeling in her gut that something was terribly wrong. She felt something dark residing in the presence of Baveras, something she could not place. Still, in the body of the panther, she continued to race towards her flicking ki.

Nehtar ran blindly. She felt the branches snag at her fur. The fox's body allowed her a quick escape, but she could feel him getting closer.

_I know you can feel me little one. I am close. I can smell you. You smell like the lavender in the woods, the rain in the sky, and like spice from the earth. I hope you taste as good. _

Nehtar growled and strengthened her mental block. The man was infuriating! She ducked and then felt something snag her back paw. It sent her sprawling forward on the ground.

She looked back into his eyes. He, too, had shifted into the form of a fox, but Nehtar knew he was there. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she changed back into human form. He shifted as he walked closer to her.

"What do you want?" Nehtar demanded.

Radditz could have groaned. Her voice was like velvet that wrapped around him and made him tighten uncomfortably. "I showed you what I wanted, _bella mia._"

Nehtar huffed. "Not in your dreams." She glanced around her, trying to judge the best escape route.

Radditz reached out and grabbed her arm. _Do not try to run, my love. This game was fun, but I wish to complete the ritual. I need you. You are my light to chase away the dark. You are my angel to destroy my demon. You are my other half. My light. Come to me._

Before Nehtar knew she was moving, she had moved into his arms. She shook her head. He had used her own tricks against her. His voice created a hypnotic feel, demanding that she obey. And obey she had! Now she was tight in his arms.

_Please release me. I know you do not want to do this. Rape is wrong. Let me go. I will not tell anyone. _Nehtar pleaded with him. Her blue eyes swimming.

Radditz bent his head to her throat, her pulse flickering temptingly. _It would not be rape, my precious. Your body knows me. Your heart knows me. Your mind knows me. Otherwise, I would not be able to communicate this way with you without a blood exchange. You are my other half, just as I am yours. _

Nehtar felt her legs go weak. He wasn't even touching her and she felt the pooling heat low in her stomach. _I have no idea what you are talking about. You are crazy. You need help. Stop touching me._

Radditz ignored her. He tested the flesh of her neck with his tongue. Once, twice. He kissed her gently, his arms tightening around her possessively. His hands brushed up her sides gently. _Relax, I am here. You are safe. Let me take you. I offer you everything. My mind is open to you. Merge with my mind and see my thoughts. Know how precious you are to me. _

Nehtar could feel the truth in his words. He was trying to pull her mind into his. She tried to resist, but it was hard to concentrate with his fingers playing with her stomach, moving the shirt up over breasts.

Radditz stroked the underside of her breasts with his thumbs. _So soft…_ He grabbed the front of the shirt and tore it and the scrap of lace bra off her body. Nehtar gasped as air hit her bare skin, making her nipples tighten in response.

"Stop now Radditz!" She cried, pulling his name from her mind so she could have more finality in her demand.

"I cannot piccola. I wish I could give you the time you require. To court you as a lady, to bring you presents and take you places. But I cannot. Not yet. Once I complete the ritual and fully bind us together I will make it up to you. But my need is to great. I apologize Nehtar, I do." The sorrow in his voice was apparent. Radditz tried to show her his regret, but he could not wait. The beast in him was too close to the surface to hold this off. He would convert her, then later, when his desire was sated, he would court her. With that made up, he tore her cotton pants from her legs, leaving his mate in only her underwear.

She yelped at his aggressiveness and her struggles only continued all the more. She was trashing and kicking, but he seemed completely oblivious to her. He was turned inward. She decided to touch his mind, to see how deep this violence went. Nehtar could have groaned at his mind. He spoke the truth, as she knew he had. He truly believed that she was his life mate. She felt such love and happiness for her through him. She was in awe. He viewed her as an angel, his own savior from a darkness growing in him. She could feel his battle with his own demon, the beast that was close to breaking free. He was forcing it down, into submission, so he could be gentle with her.

She looked into his face to see him smiling. "There will never be another Nehtar. I have already bound us together. You are mine, and I will never let you go, never. I know you do not understand. You are young, far too young, but I cannot wait. The risk is too great." He murmured the words into her chest as bent down to capture a nipple into his mouth. He suckled greedily. He lowered her to the ground. All thoughts of helping her friends or finding safety left her mind.

She was swept up in feeling. She felt on fire. His hands brushed over her flat stomach. Smoothing over her ribs. His touch was light, but she felt it in her core. Heat pooled within her. She arched into his touch, her body begging to be brought higher.

He moved his mouth to the other breast. He hand buried themselves in his hair, bringing him closer still. Her legs seem to part of their own accord. He body asking for something her mind did not understand. In an instant, her underwear was gone, leaving her bare before his eyes. Modesty creeped up into her mind, as she tried to cover her lower regions. He growled his displeasure as he pulled her hands off of herself and pressed them to his chest. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, _uccellino._ Do not hide your body from me. You were made for me. This was made for me." He said as he touched her breast, testing the nipple with his thumb. "This was made for me." He brought his hands down to splay over her stomach. "This was made for me." He whispered into her neck, his mouth moving over her skin. "This was made for me." His hands were moving up her thighs, causing her body to shake with need. She moaned. He took a breath and forced the beast in him back into control. The beast was demanding he take his mate, but he knew he had to be gentle. "This was made for me." He touched her intimately. Pushing one finger inside her to test her wetness. Her milk poured into his hand, he pushed another finger into her and started a rhythm, mimicking what another part of his anatomy was pulsing to do.

She moaned. She felt deliciously good. It did not matter that he was a stranger. This felt right, as though she was waiting her whole life for this man. She barely held back a groan as his fingers pushed deeper and his mouth was moving across her neck and down to her breast. She was thrusting her hips involuntarily into his hand. Her body demanding release.

He brought her to the edge and stopped. He looked at his mate. Her face was flushed, her blond hair was fanned around her face, her eyes were half closed in pleasure, her mouth parted. He smirked with male arrogance, and in a flash, his clothes were history. He lowered down to her. She parted her thighs, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed the tip of him into her. She was so tight and hot, like liquid fire. She moved then, under him, trying to urge him on, to complete this. "Tell me Nehtar." He said, looking into her face. "Tell me you are mine forever. That you were made for me. That I was made for you." He inched further into her. Slowly, waiting for a response.

"Please, Radditz. "she cried pushing up into him, but he held her hips with his hands, keeping her motionless.

"Tell me Nehtar. I need the words." He pushed a little further into her.

"Radditz…" she glared at him. She needed him, why did she need to say it?

He moved deeper into her sheath. _Tell me._ The words hung in her mind. He started a little thrusting. In and out. Not fully in, and moving so slow it was driving her crazy. She was wiggling under him trying to get him to take her. She needed this. More than she needed anything. It scared her, yet excited her, that she could need this man she did not know so much.

"I am yours, Radditz," she cried out, "always. Always yours."

With her statement, he plunged into her. Her cry echoed in the surrounding wood. He built up a tempo, hard and fast. But it was not enough. She wanted him deeper, all the way inside her. She wanted all of him.

Reading her thoughts, Radditz, rolled, bringing her on top of him, and scooted back to the nearest tree so he was sitting up. He moved her hips with his hands and brought her back onto him. The new angle allowed him to be all the way inside her. She sighed in pleasure, and began to ride him. Taking him deep, Raddtiz urged her into a faster pace with his hands. The animal inside demanding that he dominate, but Radditz remained in control.

He felt her muscles gripping him. He growled. Wrapping one arm around her, he brought her chest flush against his, and inhaled her scent. His lips moved over her pulse, and he spoke the ritual words again, "You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." He then sank his teeth deep into her neck. Her cry signaled her release, and she bit into his shoulder. The spasms passing through her carried him over the edge. His seed spilled into her.

He sighed. He knew heaven. She was panting, spent, resting in his arms. He loved her. She brought him back from hell. He knew he would send her to sleep soon, using a powerful command so she would not wake up until the transformation was complete. She needed a full twenty-four hours for her body to rid itself of all the human blood and make the change, to become full Saiyan. He sighed, he would have to explain this to her. The differences between their races. Perhaps, once she woke. This felt too good to ruin.

"Sleep piccola." The command was swift. She fell limp against him. He leaned her against the tree and stood, scanning the area. He knew he would have to construct a shelter for his new mate, somewhere safe. He looked around, and then up. The tree was large and sturdy. He would make a nest-like bed for her. Away from any creatures. He flew up to the tree, gathering material. When he finished, he gathered her in his arms. Possessiveness bloomed inside him. He settled her into the tree.

_Radditz! I have need of you!_ The command was sharp, and came from his prince. Obviously, something was very wrong.

Next chapters: Bulma's fate and who is Baveras? Where is Nappa and Turles? What does Nehtar think when she wakes? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

To Reviewers:

HeiresstotheThrone: This will be your chapter. You will find out about Bulma. As for Turles…he is my favorite character. He is coming. I just want to set the others up first.

GokuSpasm: Hello again. Yea… it seems that everyone thinks Bulma is dead. Muahahahaa. My twin sister would never let me do away with her so soon! 

BubblesMurness: I am glad you like it! I do try. If you have any ideas or anything just say so. I am always open to new twists!

Chapter Seven:

Vegeta's rage thundered across the sky. Lightening jumped from cloud to cloud. He held the blue haired woman in his arms. The others were coming. He had sent for them. There was only one way he might be able to save her. He would have to turn her immediately, and have the others supply her with blood to replace that which she lost. He growled. This is not the way he wanted things. She would never be able to understand. To wake as a Saiyan…Human minds were fragile things. She could wake deranged, or suicidal. He would have to try to explain to her when she woke, if she woke. He prayed that if she died, Turles or Goku would kill him quickly. Turned, he was a threat to human and Saiyan alike. Only the two ancients would have a chance to slay him.

Turles landed next to Nappa, who was still trying to restrain his life mate. _Coor cannot come, sire. He is battling an ancient who has turned long ago. He is already wounded and would not make the journey. I will heal her._

Radditz landed then, next to the prince. Eyes scanning the area, trying to assess the situation. He saw Nappa holding a human woman tightly. She was crying. The sight made his heart wrench. Since emotions had returned to him, he was having to experience sadness, guilt, and fear. She was screaming a woman's name. Bulma. He turned toward his prince. The anger and rage rippled off him in waves. He had inadvertently summoned a storm in his anger. There was a wounded woman next to him, a hole in her chest. The blood pumped out of her, the smell was spicy and metallic. She was struggling to breathe and an awful sucking sound was escaping the wound with the rise and fall of her chest. She must be the prince's life mate. She must not die.

"Let go of me! I can save her!" The woman Nappa was holding shrieked. Her struggles were becoming so violent that Nappa, with all his brute strength was having trouble holding her. "I can save her! I have a gift!"

At this, Radditz turned toward her. He was scanning the memories of his own life mate. She knew not only this girl, but the wounded woman as well. This girl had a twin. Both with extraordinary gifts. "Release her Nappa. My life mate knows this woman. She does have a gift that will help."

Reluctantly, Nappa released his own life mate. She almost fell forward at the sudden change. He steadied her with his hands, but she shrugged him off, racing towards her friend. Vegeta's head snapped up, at the girl approaching.

"I can help her. I have a gift. My mother call's it life's light. I can sustain her life until we get her to a hospital." Jey said to the flame'-haired man in front of her. She had never seen him before, but he was so distraught over her friend, she trusted him. He had Bulma's best interests at mind. The others…she did not know. They did save them.

Vegeta slid over, allowing the girl to place her hands on his life mate. She knew her better than he did. She would aid in the healing process, but there was no way to save his life mate without converting her. Only the quick healing of Saiyan blood would allow her to survive.

"I must change her, girl. Not even with your gift will she live." Vegeta spoke softly to this girl, betraying the rage that beat inside him.

Jey sat still. "Change her?" she demanded.

"Yes. She will not survive otherwise. Do not stop this. This is the only way. I wish there was another. That I had time to explain to her. But I do not. We do not. Time has alluded us. I will begin the change. Then all of us will restore her." He motioned with his hand for the other's to come to him. Turles crouched down directly beside the prince, and the others spanned around the wounded woman in a semi-circle.

Vegeta knelt to his woman's neck. He murmured the ritual words softly, wishing she was fully aware of his devotion, his meaning. "You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." He sank his canines deep within her neck, being sure only to take enough of her precious blood before closing the wounds with a sweep of his tongue. Bringing his wrist up to his mouth, he bit hard, then forced his wrist against her lips.

_Drink._ The command and the compulsion were strong. Even unconscious Bulma obeyed. He let her feed until he became light headed. Trying to replace some of the blood she had lost. Turles grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her. Vegeta closed his wound with a sweep of his tongue. Bending down, he swept his tongue over Bulma's gaping wound, trying to let some of the healing agent in his saliva begin to work. Turles began an ancient healing chant, sung in the old language. The other's joined in.

Turles turned to Jey. "Now would be the time, Jeyriall to use your gift. He has begun the conversion, but she is still dying, she needs blood. She needs you."

The words prompted Jey into action. Sliding next to Bulma, she placed one hand over her heart and one over her abdomen. Focusing her energy into a light mass, Jey concentrated on Bulma's life source, and flooded light into it.

Turles stopped his chanting in awe. "She is a light bringer." He said the words so low, that the others, if not for their superior sense of hearing, would have thought it nothing but the wind. They were shocked into amazement. No Saiyan had seen a light bringer in centuries, since the last one turned vampire and had to be destroyed. Light bringers were Saiyans with great powers in dealing with life. They were great healers and more. Their mysteries were almost nothing more than legends and rumors to all Saiyans but the ancients, who had remembered the turning of the last known survivor. Clearly, this girl was part Saiyan. There was no other explanation.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he continued the chant. The others soon followed. Vegeta joining in after a moment, regaining himself after his blood loss. Turles brought his wrist to Bulma's mouth. _Drink._ He commanded. Bulma's teeth sank deep, as Turles' ancient, powerful blood ran down her throat. He let her drink until Radditz stepped forward, taking his place. Nappa followed after him. Bulma's color had returned, and the wound had long since scabbed over. Nappa touched Jey's shoulder. "You may stop now, _dolcezza._"

Jey stopped the light into Bulma's life source. It was stronger now, but changing. That scared Jey, it was becoming more like her own and Lily's. What is happening to her?

_She is undergoing the transformation. It is a painful process and the prince will send her into a deep sleep until she awakens. She will live, my little one. She will live._

Jey looked around her swiftly. The one touching her was communicating with her telepathically. How? _How can you communicate with me? Stay out of my head. Tell me what you did to my friend._

Nappa wrapped his arms around his life mate. She was full of questions. He had a few of his own that he wanted answers to as well. He watched Turles speak to his prince. Words of reassurance, no doubt. Turles blasted into the sky, followed by Radditz, no doubt to feed. Both had given significant amounts of blood tonight. Nappa, too, felt the twinges of hunger. But the warm, wiggling mass in his arms was directing his thoughts to another type of hunger. Desire. He felt it liquid and hot, pooling low in him, making him feel heavy and tight. Emotions. He almost wept with the pure joy of it all. Happiness, worry, desire, lust, anger. This girl made him feel all of it.

"Your friend will live, as one of us. She is becoming Saiyan. Her body will push all the traces of human blood from her system, and undergo all the physical changes. She is the prince's life mate and we will entrust her into his care." Nappa looked down at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful. She had black hair, that had fallen loose from its bun, and now rolled down her back in thick waves. Large bright blue eyes contrasted with her hair, but only fed her beauty. Nappa had seen many beautiful women in his many years of existence, but none so strikingly beautiful. Full, high breast jutted out at him and were aching to be caressed. A small waist led to…A TAIL! Nappa almost jumped at the realization. This girl had a tail! She must be half Saiyan to keep some of the physical attributes of their race. Amazing.

"How is it, little one, that you came upon your gift and that you did not seem completely horrified in our giving blood to your friend. You are not completely human. Tell me." Nappa led her away from the prince and his life mate. He would send her to sleep, feed, and return to her, never straying far until she awoke. Nappa would get the information that he knew the prince would demand from his life mate about her origins. Whether from her memories, or by her open admission. There were questions her that needed answering.

-Meanwhile-

Coor looked around him. The vampire had fled back to his lair. Coor knew it was dangerous to track the ancients back to their dwelling place, but he had wounded it, and he would not let it take the lives of more innocents. He leg was bleeding furiously, where the vampire had slashed it open. It was a deep wound, not quite striking bone, but the muscles of the leg could clearly be seen.

He flew to the opening of the lair, a cave high in the side of the sea wall. He could smell the foul blood of the vampire. He had several wounds and would be weak. But a wounded animal was often the most dangerous. A master vampire would not sleep until he had established traps around his dwelling place. Coor entered the cave. The air was damp and foul. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of rodents moving across the floor. Shifting into the form of a bat, he flew deeper into the cave.

He saw the vampire, with his superior night vision, using the eyes of the bat, sitting in the back of the cave, a ki ball ready in each hand. The vampire must be weaker than he thought. He expected ki balls that would explode with the slightest touch to be placed in an impassible barricade along the cave, yet there were none. He almost sighed in relief. It would make this much easier, and his leg was hurting.

He shifted and let a furry of ki blasts loose as he did so, swallowing the two weaker blasts the vampire let go. He looked at the pathetic man in front of him. His attack had hit home. The vampire's limbs had been blown away, only part of his left arm remained. He was wailing in pain. Calling for someone to help him, the name died on deaf ears. Coor raised his hand, "Final Flash!" The vampire was gone, then he felt a large ki blast strike his back. He hissed in pain.

He turned to look at a human woman. She was not completely human. It seemed the vampire had begun to turn her, but he felt an underlying current of energy, Saiyan energy. She was half Saiyan! He looked into her face. She had gorgeous green eyes, GREEN eyes! He almost fell over. Colors bombarded his senses, leaving him unprepared as the vampiress attacked.

Next chapters: Bulma and Nehtar awaken to… where is Lily? What happened to Coor? Does Nappa get answers from Jey?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

To Reviewers:

First, I have to ask everyone a question. My twin sister hates that I have Italian in the story (all the pet names) she said I should have Saiyan. Does it really sound so bad? I was trying to be romantic. Let me know what you think.

GokuSpasm: I had thought about putting all the gang in, but I already had so many characters, and I was not sure where they would fit in. Any ideas are welcome.

HeiressToTheThrone: Wow. Full of questions. Don't worry, those questions are supposed to be there. I will not leave any loose ends. Promise. Bulma is not part Saiyan, the human must have psychic powers or already be part Saiyan to be able to convert. I think all your other questions are answered in this chapter, but if there is something that I do not cover, please, make sure I do.

Chapter Eight:

Coor could hardly breathe as the attack left his skin blistering from its heat. How could he fight his life mate? He cursed silently. Of course the gods would condemn him. That his life mate already be part vampire. Vampires could convert humans with powers or half Saiyans as well. He knew of no way to rid the affected body of the tainted blood. What is to become of us? He thought as he blocked the next attack the woman threw at him. She was powerful for a female. Then, she was older than the females he knew as well. Perhaps almost a century old, give or take a few decades.

Female Saiyans were given away once they were past eighteen years, mere fledglings. All the females that were of age would practically be paraded in front of as many males as possible, in hope that the chemistry would be right, and the life mates would find each other. Barbaric, maybe, but with the population dwindling, and so few females left, there were not many choices. Females were protected at all costs, and therefore not allowed to hunt or fight.

This green-eyed vixen could. Her fighting technique was almost faultless. Almost. Coor was unsure what to do. He could kill her, as was their laws, but he would be destroying himself in the process. It was against every law to allow any creation of the vampire to live, but he knew, deep within his soul that he could not destroy her. He would just have to find a way.

She had given up ki attacks, and had resorted to kicks and punches. She could not stop herself. The blood of the vampire still rang threw her veins, and the compulsions he had placed deep within her still remained, making her body a puppet for the vampire's demented whims. She had reached out to find Lily, in hopes that she may be able to help her. She had before. But it had been so many years since she saw her last, she did not know if she was even alive.

She had been out in the forest one day, leaving the twins behind, looking for food, when she heard an animal in distress. Once close to the animal, she felt the waves of evil from it and tried to run. But it was hopeless. The vampire was old and powerful. He trapped her and forced her to come with him, blocking all her mental channels to call for help. It was only now, after the vampire was dead, that she could call to her friends.

The vampire had thought that if he tried to convert her, and force her to be his life mate, he could have his emotions returned to him. But that was not so. Even Baveras herself had tried to explain that to him. It was no use. She had forgotten many of the things her mother had told her about her father's home world and his life. She knew that she was part Saiyan, a fact she revealed to no one, not even the others that were like her. She felt that if the twin's mother did not tell them about their father and his way of life, she was not going to go against the deceased woman's wishes. Her own mother had told Baveras of the Saiyans, and vampires, and the quests for life mates. When she met the twin's she realized they had no recollection of any of that. Baveras had to teach Lily how to slay a vampire! That is when she discovered Lily's gifts. She could save her, if she heard her call. It had been so many years…

She felt her body move, attack after attack. She was just a puppet. She wished Lily would come, or this handsome stranger would kill her. She had no desire to be in the vampire's clutches any longer. She wanted freedom. Sweet freedom.

-Meanwhile-

Radditz flew steadily, feeling much stronger now after he fed. The couple was now dozing against a tree, thinking that the hike had taken their energy and they were just sleeping it off. Humans were far too easy to control. He smirked. His little hellion would never be like that. His life would never be dull. Nehtar would ensure that. But he needed his answers.

He landed in the tree. Her transformation was complete. A light brown tail was wrapped around a bare thigh. Her nakedness did nothing to ease the heat that was beginning to spread in him. Her blonde hair was strewn about her, falling across the smooth skin of her bare shoulders and upper arms. He touched her gently, releasing his command of sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open, eyes looking all about her, seeing nothing, taking in nothing. As her dilated pupils constricted, her memory returned. What had happened in the last day returned. She had no idea where she was now, no idea where her friends were, no idea why she felt so different. Nehtar She glared up at the man that had made a mess of her life.

Radditz. That was his name. "What have you done to me? Where am I?" she almost spat the words at him. She was so confused. She tried to raise herself into a sitting position, but her balance was completely altered, and her backside hurt. She moved a hand to rub her bottom, when she felt something furry. She grabbed it and winced. It was a part of her! She had grown a tail. She had let this man take her, she had even told him that she was his. But what was happening to her? What was she turning into?

"It is normal to be afraid, _piccola. _You and I have a lot of explaining to do for each other. I will answer your questions if you answer mine." Radditz bent down and gathered his life mate into his arms. He lowered them to the ground, and began walking, with her snuggled close to his chest.

As awkard as it was, Nehtar liked being so close to him. She felt safe when her world was spinning around her. She was confident that she was going to get the answers she desired. She had touched his mind, and could feel his honesty. She could feel that all her powers had grown, even her ki was higher.

Satisfied that she was compliant, Radditz continued, "You are my life mate, I transformed you last night, so you would become Saiyan. This is why you woke up with a tail, the basic characteristic of a Saiyan. Now, my turn. Why were you not completely horrified with my taking of your blood?"

She looked into his face. She was a little unsure whether she should divulge into her private life, and others for that matter.

_Do not lie to me, dolcezza. I could pull the information out of your mind, but that would envade your privacy. I would prefer you tell me. I will know if you lie._

His voice in her head barely startled her, she was not so uncomfortable with him in her mind anymore. It almost felt as though her belonged there. "I have given my blood before, but I have never had anything like this," she motioned at herself and him, "happen before. I have two friends, twins, which required blood to live. Not a lot, and not often. Only after they used their special gifts. I gave to them often, they are my family. They too, have tails. Now, tell me what the hell a Saiyan is."

Radditz pondered over her answer. He had picked up additional information out of her mind without her knowing, while she answered. Answering him brought her knowledge of her friends closer to the surface of her mind. Her friends did not know about their own ancestry. The girls were obviously part Saiyan. "A Saiyan is a primate, little one- just like you were. We have our own needs and demands. We too, require blood along with food. We do not kill our prey, erase that fear from your mind. To kill one's pray is the beginning of turning. The person would loose their soul." He set Nehtar down near a brook on a large flat rock. "What do you know of your friend's special gifts?"

Nehtar felt jealously rise up in her before she could stop herself. She did not like her man taking such an interest in other women. Her man! How could she have thought that? She barely knew this man.

_I do not take interest in other women._ His voice was strained in her mind, filled with anger. _There will never be another for me or for you. We belong to each other. I take an interest in your friends because I believe they are part Saiyan._

Nehtar blushed. She had forgotten he could read her mind. "I do not know much about their gifts. They are so strong, and old. They are almost fifty, yet look my age. Lily hunts the vampire, Jey used to, but she strays away from killing. She stays with me when the others go out. I have seen Lily kill many times. She uses some type of light to do it. I am not sure how. Jey uses light as well to heal her sister. It is like a concentrate force of ki. They both change when they do so." She shrugged, she didn't know much else.

Radditz nodded, pulling the memories from Nehtar's mind. It was true. They were descendants of a light bearer. They must be the last. The last light bearer had turned shortly after returning to their home world, and was killed. He must inform the prince.

Nehtar gazed at the man. He was lost in thought somewhere in his own mind. She touched his thoughts and found him discussing with another man in his mind, they were talking about light bearers and bringers. She sighed and asked another question, one that was nagging her since she had seen his strength and his tail. Vampires had tails too.

"What do you know of vampires, Radditz? Are you one?" she asked him softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Radditz looked down at his mate. He could feel her anxiety and worry. "No _piccolina._ I am not. Not ever because of you. All vampires were once Saiyan. When a Saiyan does not find his life mate, he will eventually turn. Vampires are lost souls. They kill those they feed on, and do not merely feed for food, but for pleasure. Killing is the last emotion that a vampire feels. They cannot walk in daylight, because taking a victim's life blood, the last drop of blood, curses them as night creatures. We Saiyans need blood yes, but only as a supplemental type of nutrition. We can walk in the sunlight. And I will never be a vampire thanks to you, my love." He gathered her up in his arms, overwhelmed with feeling. He carried them into the water. His incinerated his clothes with a quick burst of ki, and lowered them into the rushing brook. The water was warm, but he felt a shiver run through him. His lips touched hers, and his ability to think was lost. Her mouth was warm and inviting. He could feel her nipples against his chest.

He felt desire race through him hard and fast. He feed her mind with his feelings. He wrapped her legs around his waist, testing her readiness with his fingers. He moved into her then, burying himself inside her velvet sheath. "So tight and hot…" he murmured against her ear. He moved with long, deep strokes. The water around them splasing. It was going to be a long night, and he smiled into her neck.

-Elsewhere-

Vegeta pondered the information that Radditz had fed him. So, Nappa's woman was a light bearer, and she had a twin. They must find the other. His world needed her. He sought out Turles in his mind. He almost winced at the darkness he found there. What was this man holding onto?

_Loyalty. _The answer echoed in his mind, Turles' voice sure and sharp.

Vegeta sent the information to Turles. _You must find her. Our world needs her. She could help so many. _

_I will do as you ask, sire. _Turles cut the link off. This would be his last mission for his king. He would have his brother and his king end his life tomorrow. He was beginning to turn. He could feel it. He had killed the man he fed on tonight. A homeless man that was wondering in the woods. Turles buried him. He wish he could have felt the remorse or guilt at his own actions, but he could not. He felt nothing.

-End of chapter-

Please review! Even short ones are nice! I hope some questions were answered (cough cough HeiresstotheThrone cough) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, things would be different….

Chapter Nine:

Baveras cringed. One of her forced attacks had hit its mark, cutting deep into this man's leg. The blood called to her. She had not fed in days. Especially not fresh blood, the vampire that had kept her in his control only allowed her to drink from others like her: those he had transformed into half-vampires.

She felt light then, flickering in her mind. A glimpse of hope. Perhaps Lily was coming for her. Perhaps she could save her, before she killed this man. He was making no attacks on her, merely defending. How long could he keep it up? She knew he was Saiyan and therefore, had immense strength. She could also read his ki. But even strength, would wane over time. Hopefully, her body would tire out and collapse before one of her more deadly combinations made a mark.

Coor felt the wound in his leg. It throbbed and stung, but he was still so unsure what to do. How could his life be vampire? She was supposed to be the light to his darkness, but she was darker inside than he. He could not undo the damage the vampire wrought. Yet as an instinctual rule, he could not harm his life mate intentionally. His body would simply not allow it. What was to become of them? Would they be locked in this epic battle, until exhaustion claimed their lives? He almost wished he was still emotionless, so he would not have to endure this. This was breaking him.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of another. And another. There were two strong ki's heading this way. Only one he recognize, Turles. Perhaps he could offer some solace. But who was this other? And were they friend or foe?

Lily landed then. Looking at what she was witnessing. Baveras was locked in a battle with a great beast of a man. But something strange was going on…he was not attacking her at all. Only blocking her attacks. She walked towards her friend, worry etched on her beautiful face.

Coor watched the woman approach. He felt her concern for his life mate. He saw the recognition on her face. Clearly this woman knew his life mate. She was not aware that she was vampire. "She is vampire!" he yelled, "Do not come any closer!"

Lily tilted her head at the man. She felt the honesty in his voice, and his mental push for her to leave. She huffed. She would not abandon her friend. Not today. She had no idea how her friend had become vampire, but perhaps that is what kept her away for so long. Lily looked at the man. "I will help her, but you must stay back. I do not wish to harm you." She spoke calmly. She felt her heart begin to race. She had not done this often. She hated to use her gifts. It drained her, and made her take blood, but this was an emergency. She knew of no other way to help her friend. The alternative is unacceptable. She would not let her friend die.

Coor stared at the girl stupidly. "What do you think he can do?" he snapped impatiently. "There is nothing that can help her. I will stay until she is too exhausted to sleep. Then I will end our misery."

Lily wondered what the hell this man was talking about. She did not have the time to explain. She shot a large ki blast at the man. It's energy flew him back into the side of the mountain wall, near the cave entrance. She then looked at Baveras. She was still beautiful. With her light brown hair and green eyes. She was awfully pale though. She could see the veins beneath her skin, carrying the tainted blood. She was charging at her, arms stretch out.

Lily side-stepped the attack and felt the presence of yet another male. They were like roaches! She screamed to herself. They are popping up everywhere. She growled, and threw a ki blast at the man. She needed to conserve her strength. Baveras was charging her again.

Lily took a deep breath and centered herself, "Llucem Ferre, I am the day star, the bringer of light." she spoke to herself, the words came subconsciously. She never knew why she spoke them. She had always let her instincts guide her when using her gifts. She trusted her instincts. Lily focused on the woman charging her. Her head snapped up and she held her hands out in front of her, palms together, and begun to chant (think of Goku as he is saying Kamehameha) "Llucem Ferre. Deleo…Luma..NOX!" They words burst out of her mouth as light erupted from her hands and engulfed her friend. Lily felt herself in Baveras life source. She examined the damage, and removed all traces of the vampire blood with her cleansing light. She was careful and meticulous. She review every inch of the woman's life source before withdrawing back into herself.

Baveras collapsed at her feet. She knelt beside her friend and looked to the men approaching her. Her strength was low. If they wanted a fight, she would not last long. She had drained her energy removing the tainted blood from her friend. The men did not speak. They just stared. She brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down hard. If these men did not think she was crazy before, this was sure to land her the title. She held her wrist to Baveras lips, _feed, my friend. Take what is freely offered. You need clean blood for your strength._

Even in her daze, Baveras heard her friend, and felt that her body was light, free from the vampire's curse. She drank greedily. It was not until Lily began to pull her wrist back that Baveras swept her tongue over the skin to close it. She opened her eyes to look into Lily's blue ones. She was free. She sat up and saw the man she had been fighting and one other.

"How? What?" Coor stuttered. This girl just preformed something impossible. Yet, here it was. Solid proof. His life mate was free. The tainted blood had somehow been removed from her system, she had saved her. He knelt down in front of his life mate. Tears in his eyes, happiness engulfed him. Pure joy. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Then, before this gift of life was gone, he spoke the ritual words into her palm, closing his eyes against his own emotions, strong and needy. "You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." He kissed her hand again and opened his eyes.

Her eyes were wide in shock. "You knew?" she muttered, "Even though I was vampire? How can you know I am the one?"

Lily looked from the man to her friend. What was going on here? Did they know each other? What the hell is a life mate?

"I knew, my love. You know it too, if you look hard enough. Your body and heart mind know me, and recognize me as your other half. Come with me. I will feed you and find you a place to rest. Away from this nightmare." Coor responded. His voice was steady and hypnotic. Even Lily felt herself listening to its rise and fall, disappointed when he stopped speaking.

Baveras nodded and opened her arms to him. Coor lifted her into his strong embrace. He looked at Lily, "I thank you with all my heart for saving us. I will forever be in your debt."

Lily shot to her feet. "What is going on here? Where are you taking Baveras?"

"I will be fine." Baveras murmured to her friend. Her voice was soft and tired. She was exhausted. _I know you do not understand. He is the other half of my soul. My mother told me that he would find me one day and save me. You both saved me. There is so much you do not know, your mother did not tell you. _Using the mental link was tiring, but more private so Baveras continued, _We are part Saiyan. This man and the other are Saiyans. This man is my life mate. I belong to him, as he to me. I will be well now. We will go where his prince is. Where it is safer for me._

Lily nodded, still wickedly confused at what was transpiring. She would follow her friend and the stranger, at a distance to ensure her safety. She just saved her, and would not let her go. Her gazed drifted over to the other man- Saiyan- as Baveras had called him, as he walked towards her.

Turles was in shock. He had just witnessed the impossible. He saw this woman remove the darkness of the vampire out of Coor's life mate. Impossible if he had not seen it with his own eyes. He felt so relieved and joyed that Coor had found his life mate. Turles almost staggered backwards. He felt! Emotion! Impossible! Unless…this woman? The light bearer? Was his? Turles walked towards her, and knew it to be true. Her eyes were blue, her garb the purest white. Color. Emotion. She was his. The beast inside him roared for release, for him to take her here on this rock and have her take away his darkness. He was a predator by nature, and he had found his prey.

Lily saw the look in his eyes and felt his darkness. This man was practically vampire. The lust and desire poured off him in suffocating waves. Fear sprang into her body. It's searing sensation making her heart pound. She was so afraid then, this Saiyan had such darkness within him. She knew she had to find safety. She turned, and ran. She would follow Coor to ensure her own safety, away from this monster.

Turles growled his displeasure. The beast broke free, darkness overwhelming him. Her flee had broke the dam holding himself in check. He was all predator, all monster. And she was his. He took off after her, powering up as he did so. His hair gleamed with red undertones, and his eyes became pupiless. She would not escape him. He growled. She was his. He shot into the sky, after her ki. Turles was lost, his soul escaping him slowly. He could not stop himself as the darkness consumed him.

-End Chapter-

Review! Pretty please, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, things would be different….

To Reviewers:

GokuSpasm: Muahahahaaa. Do not fret, I would not let my favorite character go bad…or would I?

HeiresstotheThrone: Bulma and Vegeta are in this chapter. I had to set up Turles though….he is my favorite after all. But Vegeta is a close second!

Chapter Ten:

Vegeta looked down at his mate. She was almost fully healed, the wound only a small scab on her chest. She was so beautiful. Like a rose. He could not believe had had found her, after all this time. The thought of losing her still echoed in his mind. He would have followed her into the after life. Of that he was sure. He had carried her deep into the woods, into an abandoned cabin. He had brought in silk sheet and soft cotton blankets for her to lay on, the night was too hot to cover her. Her breathing was slow and steady. The rise and fall of her full breasts was hypnotic. A light brown tail hugged her upper thigh. There was so much to explain to her. This throat tightened. What if she did not accept him? If she hated him for what he had done to her? If she left him?

_Vegeta, what you have done is save my life. Tell me what has happened._

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. She could reach his mind, even in the grips of the deep sleep he had sent her to. She was obviously more powerful than he gave her credit for.

_Men never give women the credit they deserve. I have been in your mind for several minutes. Tell me. Are the vampires dead?_

"Yes, my love. They are dead. They will never come near you again." He spoke the words out loud, knowing she would hear. He released the command for sleep over her body. She opened her eyes, and focused on him. A slight smile touched her lips.

_Tell me what has happened to me Vegeta. Tell me the truth. _She looked frightened. She had seen the need for a life mate in his mind, and felt his joy at finding her. His love for her was strong in his thoughts.

_I have changed you. You are Saiyan. _He sighed. He had failed her. She should have been told before he changed her, before he had taken away her free will. He had failed her completely. He had allowed her to get injury, he had not protected her as he had vowed he would. She would never accept him as a worthy mate.

"Vegeta," she spoke, "you have not failed. I do not know what life has planned for us. I know you bound us together somehow. I feel the binds in my mind, solid and firm. I do not hold it against you, I know you thought it was the only way to heal me."

He knelt down in front of her. She was truly all that was light and good in this world. She was filled with such compassion and forgivness. He touched her ankle. She was so small, yet he could feel her power. Even as a human, she had strong psychic abilities. She was such a worthy mate. Beauty shone from her in waves, her heart was pure and strong. She was caring and kind, everything he was not.

Bulma looked into his eyes. Heat flared from her ankle. She knew this man. She had spent some time in his mind, picking through memories, while thought her asleep. She knew that he had bound her to him, a marriage of sorts for his people, but much stronger and much deeper. She felt such feeling and devotion radiate from him. Something deep within her stirred. Her body was begging to be touched. She felt an ache settle into the deepest part of her. She looked at this man. What was her life to become?

Vegeta's hands were on her ankles, kneading slowly. Moving up her legs to her calves, a in a massaging motion. Her skin was on fire where he was touching her. A fire that was sending flames of desire coursing through her. Her head fell back as his hand moved over her thighs. She squirmed a little, wanting him to touch her, to ease the aching in her secret parts. He continued the erotic massage, roaming all over the expanse of her silken thighs. Committing her shape and feel to memory. He moved over her stomach, his head bent down to land a kiss above her navel. His hands moved over her breasts, cupping their weight in each palm. Feeling the tightened peaks of her nipples beneath his fingers. She moaned. Moving beneath him, arching into his hands.

He moved down her arms, rolling the flesh in his hands, easing away the strain from the previous' day activities. He was being gentle, he had to be. She was a gift to him in every sense. She was precious. More so than all the power and strength in the wind. He was nothing without her. The thought shook him to the core. Moving his hands back down across her ribcage, he lowered his mouth to a breast, suckling hungrily, demanding more- which she gladly gave. She sighed in satisfaction. He felt the pleasure of his ministrations in her mind. He smirked with male arrogance.

His fingers moved between her legs, feeling the wetness that was already growing. He pushed two fingers into her. She cried out, holding onto his neck, bringing his mouth closer to her. He began a rhythm with his fingers, testing and teasing. Playing with her sensitive nub. She was moving her hips to match his fingers. Her body pleading for release. He continued, moving his mouth to her other breast, his hand traveling down the back of her thigh. She jumped in response. He almost laughed at her sensitive spot. She was athletic, it made sense that her muscled legs would be sensitive. He moved up her thigh to cup her ass. Moving to the base of her tail, rubbing firmly. The motion sent her mind swirling with pleasure. She moved more frantically against him. He removed his fingers and lowered himself down unto her, entering her with one long thrust. She grunted at the loss of her virginity, but she dragged his mouth to her lips, kissing him passionately. He drew back. He felt so humbled by her prescence, the complete unconditional acceptance. He would never deserve her. His pace quickened, and he rubbed the base of her tail until she came, her muscles clenching around him. He held his breath to remain in control and waited for her spasms to slow before he moved again.

He lifted her hips off the floor, providing him deeper penetration. She cried out. Her hands gripping his wrists tightly. He was stretching her, filling her completely. He whispered to her, repeating the vows he made to her, "You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." She heard the promises, felt the devotion and love.

He stilled and slowly slipped out of her wet sheath. She cried at the loss, "Vegeta…" He took her hips in his hands and smoothly flipped her over, so that she was lying on her stomach. He reached around, hooking an arm around her waist, and brought her to him, enetering her from behind. The depth of penetration left her gasping. He moved furiously, holding her to him solidly. She was moaning and murmuring his name. He kissed her back and he felt her release. The tightening and sqeezing of her muscles carried him over, and his seed spilt into her. Rolling to the side as to not crush her, he cuddled her close. It would be like this always. He knew it would. The passion and heat would only increase as their bond grew stronger. They would get to know each other over the years, and he prayed that she could find something in him to love.

_Perhaps I do already Vegeta. I feel that I was meant for you, for this. But I am awfully hungry. _Bulma moved against him, her gorgeous blue locks sliding over his chest.

"Feed my love," he said as he brought her mouth to his neck, the compulsion strong in his voice. "I will find us a true feast later, you need to rest. I awoke you too soon. You body is still healing."

Bulma blinked her eyes and realized that he had forced her compliance. _Do not do that again. You will not take away my free will. _She glared at him.

_Piccolina, I did not mean it to be like that. I am unsure how you would respond to needing blood. I could not take any chances. Your safety and wellbeing are my main concerns. Rest now, for me. _Vegeta settled her into the soft fabric. _I will return with more substantial food. _

Bulma nodded as she felt herself drift to sleep. Life was going to become very interesting.

Vegeta watched her sleep for some time, before standing. Something was wrong. Coor was heading towards him. Along with Turles. Turles had ascended to a power level he had never seen or witnessed. What was happening? He went outside to meet the coming Saiyans.

-End of chapter-

Please review! It would make me so happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine.

To Reviewers:

ButterflyV: Thank you! I like to think so, please keep me informed of what you think!

HeiresstotheThrone: Saiyans are not vampires, they still have their souls. They do however, need blood along with food to survive. A vampire cannot consume anything except blood, and he kills his prey. Sorry bout that. To convert a human or partial Saiyan, a blood exchange is needed. This is also a BIG part of the bonding ritual between lifemates, the words only ties their minds together.

Chapter Eleven:

Nappa's head snapped up. He and his life mate had just finished bathing in the cool brook when he felt it. Turles… oh shit. He jumped to his feet, and immediately clothed himself, picking up his hastily scattered armor from his surroundings.

Jey looked at her life mate. He was frantic, and she did not know why. _What is it?_

_We must take haste, ulcezza. Something terrible has happened. A powerful Saiyan that was once a good friend has turned. We must find the others, and protect each other. His power level is immense. I am unsure how this is going to transpire I-_

_JEY! _Nappa hushed at the intrusion of another voice into Jey's mind. He knew this must be her twin sister. She had told him about Lillian and her gifts. Amazing, but he also knew that it was Turles that was assigned to get her. He held Jey close. He could feel her alarm.

The voice continued, _Jey I need help now! I am being chased by a vampire! He is too strong for me! I had to heal Baveras._

Nappa heard Jey's sharp intake of breath, and read her thoughts. Impossible. There was no way to remove the stain of the vampire, the memories must be a dream.

Jey started, _Did it work? Is she no longer vampire? Come to me, I will help you. Call the others. Together we are strong. _

_Jey, I cannot. He is stronger than all of us combined. He is mad, insane. I do not wish him on you. I fear I do not have the strength to stop him, or help him._

_We will stop him, I will get the help of the strangers, they too are strong._

Nappa winced. He knew that it was Turles that was stalking this woman. He was vampire. Only the prince would even have a remote chance with him, and he would never leave his life mate.

_Lillian, I am Nappa, your sister's life mate. _Nappa communicated to Lily using Jey's mind, following the mental path that led to her sister. _Come to your sister. I will enlist the help of others. We will protect you from Turles. It was us that brought him here._

_I am coming. _Jey did not argue with the stranger, help was help.

Jey gathered up her own clothing. She was so afraid. She could never let her sister go. They had to hurry. She touched Nappa's mind briefly to find that he was communicating with several others, all at once, discussing the present situation. They too were going to help her sister.

-Back to Lily-

Lily felt him getting closer, the mere heat of his ki was making her sweat. She flew as fast as she could, powering up as she did so. She was not going to go down without taking this monster with her. But he was strong, and had already crossed several large power thresholds. She did not even know that kind of power existed. He had no pupils and his hair had turned almost red.

_I am close, bella mia. How then will you escape me? You dare to run, to defile me! I have power you can only dream of. You are mine. _His voice, cold and harsh echoed in her mind. He sent a compulsion along with it, one she barely deflected.

_You will never have me, vampire. You will die first before you ever touch me._

_Really? _She heard him growl in her mind. Then she felt it. His touch on her body. How could he do this! He was still a good thirty yards behind her! He was touching her body using his ki an mind. She felt the hands at her breasts, slowly moving upwards toward the front of her fighting gi. She heard the fabric rip, _Impossible!_ She screamed to him, hands coming to hold her gi together.

The cold laughter echoed inside her head. _You test me, I seek to enlighten you. Now submit to me. _The invisible hands working on shredding her clothing.

Lily panicked putting on the last burst of speed she could manage, just as she felt a warm hand wrap itself around her ankle, pulling her back. She slammed into his chest, the impact rattling her teeth. She flared up her ki and bared her teeth, turning around to face him. He was smirking! And he looked like the devil, straight from hell. She powered up and shot her strongest blast at the man, there were no times for theatrics. She needed to wound him and wound him now. "Death Wave!" She screamed, hands in front of her, as a large dark ki blast hurtled toward the man. He did not even move.

She watched in horror as her ki blast was absorbed. Not deflected- absorbed. Shit, she cursed. Now what! She barely had time to duck as his hand reached out to grab her. She sent a flurry of kick and punches at the man, each packing significant power. She had never been so strong before- the threat of death was doing it. She knew. She was going to die unless she could get an upper hand. She was nowhere near his strength.

He grabbed her arms and flung her to the earth. She landed with a loud thud, creating a large crater. She watched as the man held up his hands, creating a large ki shield, enclosing them in the crater. His ki flickered as his eyes settled on her.

"Leave me alone monster!" She screamed, setting herself in a defensive stance.

He smirked. "Never." It sounded more like a promise than a threat. He was before her before she could even take her next breath. Grabbing her roughly around the waist, kissing her roughly, brusing her mouth. She struggled against him, hit and kicked him, trying to pull away, but his hands held her in place. She powered up more, trying to shake him loose. His mouth moved down to her neck, kissing all the while. Despite the brutality, she felt her body heat up, going moist.

"Hmm…someone wants this. Do not deny me, I can smell you."

Fear moved into the place of desire as his hands formed ki balls and destroyed the rest of her clothing, she used the available second to try to turn and run. That is as far as she made it. She felt his hands wrap around her, dragging her back against him. His teeth sank deeply into her shoulder, as one hand squeezed her breast painfully. He has shed his clothes somehow, and she felt the strength of his arousal against the back of her thigh.

He purred against her, as his teeth nipped along her back painfully. His hands were scratching and brusing her delicate skin as he roamed greedily up and down her body. She struggled fruitlessly, all thoughts of desire erased from her mind. She was terrified. "Death Wave!" She tried again, her strength drained. This only froze him for an instant as he absorbed her blast. She tried to scramble away, but he pinned her, his arousal pressed against her opening. She cried out. "Mine." Was all he said as he plunged in to her, pumping furiously, harder and harder.

Pain shot through Lily in waves. Crashing on her over and over again. She was drowning. Her face was pressed against the ground, his hand clamped over the back of her neck. He had reached around and grabbed her breast, teeth once again latching onto her shoulder, holding her submissive. She hurt so bad, being torn from the inside. She was dry and a virgin, but he had not cared. He was using her brutally. Tears streamed down her face.

-Meanwhile-

"Lily!" Bulma screamed as her eyes shot open. She looked around her once, before shooting through the open door of the cabin, a confused and angry prince hot on her tail- literally.

_Where are you going woman?_ Vegeta demanded. Trying to stop her flee.

"To save my friend, she is dying. Can you not feel it!" She changed into a panther to cover more ground.

_My men are already trying to stop him. You put yourself in danger, this I cannot allow. _Vegeta tried to grab her, and pull her towards him.

Reading his intent, Bulma dogged. _NO. I must go save my friend. You may come if you are so worried. I will not abandon her!_

Sighing, knowing he could not deny her of this, he had felt her resolve in her mind. Scooping her up, in pather form, he blasted his way through the forrest, coming closer to where he saw Turles. He set Bulma down. His mouth hung open.

Nappa, Radditz and Coor were blasting at the barrier surrounding Turles and the woman. Nothing. The barrier was too strong. He glanced at his once best friend, and her Bulma's cry and stopped her rush forward.

"He's rapping her!" she cried struggling against him. "Let go of me! We have to stop him."

Vegeta removed one arm from around his mate and gathered his energy. Aiming at the barrier he hollered, "Final Flash!" the blast surged toward the barrier and struck with a vicious explosion. Once the debris settled, Vegeta glared. The barrier was still in tact, it had become stronger, absorbing the attack. Growling he barked at his men to stop their antics. This barrier was a puzzle. They could not bring it down using brute strength. He glanced at the woman Turles was rapping. Bloody and weak, he could barely believe she was still alive. He saw her face. She was the twin of the woman that healed Bulma. She could not die. She was part Saiyan.

_She is mine! _The voice cut into his mind, along with a sharp pain.

"Release her Turles, I order you!" he screamed at his friend, hoping to stir feelings of loyalty in the vampire. No avail. He just growled at him and bit the woman savagely.

Bulma ran out of his grasp and to Jey, Baveras and Nehtar. Even the joy of seeing her friends did not calm her. "Hold onto me." She demanded of the girls. They each grabbed her arms. Bulma disconnected her mind with her body and floated into the vampire's. Such anger and passion. She revolted at his mind, the darkness. Then she gasped. Lily was his life mate. She had read his emotions and ability to see color. Even as vampire, because he had found his life mate. He was the ultimate danger. So powerful. She could think of almost no way to stop his darkness and evil.

She returned to her body. She looked at the women surrounding her. The men were still trying to bring the barrier down. "I need you three to give me your strength. I will give it to Lily. She has to help him and submit to stop this. Her fighting him is only kicking in instinct to dominate and control."

The three looked at each other and nodded, allowing Bulma to sap their strength. Bulma again fled her mind towards her friend's.

_Lily you have to listen to me. _She could almost not think for Lily's pain. It was everywhere all encompassing. _I know you are hurt, but we are here. You have to heal him. Use your gift. I know you are weak but you must. I will give you all our strength. You must submit and stop fighting. Relax your body. You are just kicking in instincts. You are making him feel that he has to dominate and control. You will die if you cannot relax and heal him. You must._ With that, Bulma poured strength into her friend. Then returned to her body, exhausted.

The men turned to look at their life mate's feeling their drain in energy, and feeling the spike in Lily's. They walked over to the women, but turned sharply when they felt it. Energy, pure light energy, coming from the woman. Flooding into the man. They could not hear what she said only that they felt Turles ki. Not getting weaker, but purer. She was taking the stain away! They feel to their knees, in shock. Only Coor knew. He had seen it, felt their shock.

Lily concentrated on removing the darkness as much as possible, she felt him return to normal, eliminating the vampire stain from his soul. Tired and worn, Lily tried to relax her sore body, to accept him. She felt his release inside her.

Turles turned her over, facing him, but still continued to thrust into her. He looked into her eyes, confused. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to be embracing, to force her body to relax and stop struggling. The words poured from his mouth, "You are my life mate and I claim you as such. I give you my body, mind, heart, and soul, and take into possession yours. I will put your happiness and welfare above my own. We live as one, die as one." His voice returned to its normal husky octave and he allowed himself another release. Impossible. This woman just returned his soul.

-End of Chapter-

This will continue in chapter 12! Please review! It helps me write faster, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

To Reviewers:

fantasy4luvr: Thanks! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

GokuSpasm: You know I couldn't let my baby become vampire!

HeiresstotheThrone: Fire questions away at anytime! How do you think the story is progressing as a whole? Am I leaving loose ends places?

TO EVERYONE: Sigh, I have to whine for a moment before I continue. I do not understand. No one reviews for me. Only a dedicated few who keep me writing this story-I thank you guys! You know who you are. I am unsure though, is the story not that interesting? I am trying to be different. Have I strayed too far from the norm? I would just like to know what my readers think. It makes me feel so much better to have reviews waiting for me when I sit down to write- good preferably, but I will take bad ones too. Please, please review for me. Thank You. Okay no more whining I promise.

Chapter Twelve:

Turles looked down at the woman beneath him and allowed himself a second release inside her. She had saved him- brought him back from hell. At what price? He pulled her up to him, trying to cradle her in his chest. Her head rolled back on her neck, much like a dying flower on its stem. He forced his way into her mind and compelled her to drink from him. Not only to help replace the blood she had lost but to complete the ritual so she would never again be put in this kind of danger from him. Without blood, Turles knew she would die in less than an hour. All her suffering to save him would be for nothing. He could not exist without her. He needed her to be a part of him- anchoring him to this world of light and goodness.

Ensuring that she had taken enough to ensure survival, he pulled her from him, feeling her tongue subconsciously closing the wounds at his neck. He slowly pulled out of her and stared down at her body. Utter horror stilled him. He closed his black eye. "Let this not be so…" he murmured. Bites, scratches, deeper wounds, and bruises littered her beautiful body. Pain shot through him, deep and all-consuming. What had he done? He had hurt her, his life mate. It would take decades to heal the pain he had caused her tonight.

Lily lingered somewhere between consciousness and a dream, or nightmare as it would be. She felt his powerful blood coarse down her throat, providing her with strength and fear. His mind was completely open to her, and she knew that by ingesting his blood, she was completing a ritual of sorts. She felt his memories flood into her, swirling around her. He was drawing her into his mind. She felt the extent of his loneliness, his barren existence, his complete lack of emotion until he found her. She felt his joy at finding her, his utter devotion, and the guilt. The guilt that someone so innocent was tied to a monster. She drifted past childhood memories. 'The Dark One,' that is what they called him. The boogey man of the Saiyans, used to keep children in line. What happened if they disobeyed their parents? Turles would catch them and turn them into stone. She felt all his years of hunting. Of healing. He was a powerful healer, yet, his people feared his great power. He was strong. Stronger than his twin, maybe even the prince. She felt him gather her close to him and focused on his heartbeat. Pity and sorrow ran through her. That his kind had to face centuries alone, with absolutely no emotion, no color, no love. Only honor and duty held them back from changing.

Turles looked down at his life mate, feeling the emotions roll off of her. Not anger or hate, but pity. _For him._ He could have dealt with her anger, maybe even her hate, but not her sorrow and worry for him. He could of killed her. He looked around him and saw his prince and fellow Saiyans trying to breakdown his barrier. He would take her far away from them, until they both had time to heal from his actions. He looked at his prince and conveyed his thoughts. It was about time to leave this planet, he would not keep away long.

He gathered her close to him and took off into the sky, withdrawing her barrier. The others did not follow them and he was glad. He intended to heal his mate, and spend the rest of his life protecting her, even from him. He vowed he would never again fail her. Never.

_Do not be so hard on yourself, Turles. I understand now, I know what happened. You should have told me. Let me see._

Her voice was like the brush of butterfly wings in his mind. Soft and delicate. Pure. Forgiving. Filled with light and good. All that he wasn't until her.

_I will heal you piccola. And I will show you what love is, to love and be loved. I will never again fail you. I swear it._

_You did not fail. I saved you, just as I would have wished to be saved. We all lose our paths, but it is important that we see our wrong. I would have never been able to heal you if you had not wanted to change back. My powers do not work like that._

Turles was floored by her admission, her lack of blame. Her confidence in him. He could have killed her, damaged her greatly, yet she was comforting him! He landed near a cave next to a tall mountain. The air was fresh here, crisp and cold. He held her closer to him, and reached to stroke her face. She jerked away from him immediately, fear clouding her aura. He would have to fix this problem first. She could not be afraid of his touch, he could not bear it. He would show her how beautiful and sweet making love could be.

_No you won't either. _Lily glared at him with more power than she knew she had. She would accept that she was bound to this man, to save the lives of human and Saiyans alike, but they would refrain from the physical side of things. She never wanted that again.

Turles drew her into the cave, and towards a thick pelt bed. It looked soft and warm, but she eyed him warily. He was not about to let her comment slide, she was sure. He lowered her onto the pelts, his hand capturing her wrist. She jerked and tried to withdraw, but he would not release her. He swept his tongue across the bruises marring her skin, working his way up her arm.

"What do you think you are doing!" she demanded, still trying to pull her arm back to her. His grip was gentle but firm

_Healing you. _He whispered into her mind.

_I would like to heal naturally thank you. _She tried again to pull away from him, his lips and tongue moving to her other arm. She knew that his saliva had healing properties, hers did as well. She had to admit her arms were feeling much better. But his mouth, hot and wet, was making a fire start to burn deep within her. A fire of dark temptation. His lips and tongue were slowly, almost lazily, tracing patterns across her breasts and over her abdomen. Her muscles tightened uncomfortably. She felt wetness form between her thighs.

Turles slid his tongue over a particularly nasty cut on her hip. He felt her body clench, and smelt her arousal. So the rumors were true, life mate's bodies would always be naturally attracted to each other, it was biology. It ensured the continuation of the race.

He moved down her thighs, caressing with his hands until he enticed a moan out of her. Her legs parted almost of their own will, beckoning him closer to her jewel.

Lily moaned, and breathed his name. A plea, for what? She chasted herself, what exactly did she want. Certainly not sex, that was painful and highly overrated.

"Ma petite, what you experience tonight was an abomination, a travesty to what can exist between a man and a woman. That is not making love. I want to make love to you, Lilian. Sweet and slow, that will make you forget everything except feeling. I promise there will be no pain only pleasure." He touched his tongue to her, play with her nub and stoking along her lips. He hips raised completely off the furs, and he gently held her down.

"Turles…" she warned.

"I am only healing you," he murmured innocently. "Everywhere." He continued his ministrations, thrusting his tongue in and out, healing energy spilling from him. Satisfied that her nether parts were healed, he gently inserted two fingers, and with his mouth began a tempo that left her panting and moaning. Her head trashed back and forth, her fingers digging into his skull.

_Bella mia, let go, I will be here to catch you. _

Then she shattered into a million pieces, her muscles clenching around his fingers as she rode her release out, breathing heavily. Turles was so hard it hurt, and sweating from the restraint it took not to bury himself within her hot velvet sheath. His fingers moved again in her, his mouth descending to her breast, relighting the flames of desire. She whimpered, wanted more. He looked into her eyes, "Are you sure, my love? Do you trust me?"

Lily looked at her lover and nodded. She knew he would never hurt her again, and her body was demanding something from him.

He entered her slowly, filling her and stretching her. It felt like coming home. So sweet, pleasure coarsed through him. What heaven! He started a rhythm slow and steady, being gentle until her body demanded more. She began to move more demandingly beneath him, and his instinctual dominate nature took over as he set the pace. He carried her through another release, her muscles milking him, and buried his face in her neck, muffling his cries.

She held him as she felt him pulse within her. She closed her eyes. Bliss…she had found a lover, this mysterious dangerous man. She would guide him, show him how to control the emotions he is feeling. She would teach him how to laugh, to love again. He kissed her lips.

"You are my heart, my life, my breath. Will you stay with me? I will let you go now, if this is not the life you want." Turles murmured the words to her. Knowing that if she decided to leave him, he would end his life. Stopping his madness from spilling over.

"I will stay, Turles. I know that you are my life mate. We will make this work." Lily answered him softly, holding him to her. She knew that he loved her with every ounce of his being. She would need time to feel the same, but it was attainable. How quickly life had changed!

Turles flipped them over so she rested on his heavily muscled chest, and pulled some soft skins over her, covering her backside. "Sleep piccola, Let us rest."

-End Chapter-

Sigh, I love Turles! Anyways, I know this was a short chapter but I am having to regroup the story! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still do not own it.

**To My Lovely Reviewers**: Thank you all for reviewing, even after my pity-fest in the last chapter. I just forget that most people do not review, and I feel like I am writing this story for only a few people. I have decided that that is okay. As long as my dedicated reviewers like it, I will continue to write it.

HeiresstotheThrone: Lol, they were not "out in the open" last chapter. Only in chapter 11, and only for a short period of time. I was not meaning the chapter to voyeuristic before. But they were definitely ALONE last chap.

ButterflyV: Uhh…I haven't taken any chapters off. So far, each couple has been quite alone in each chapter. Not meeting up until recently. Maybe someone else's story?

General Question: I notice a lot of people title their chapters, should I?

Chapter Thirteen:

Vegeta looked at his life mate. She was weak. He searched her mind until he discovered the cause. She had given her energy so her friend could heal Turles. He sighed. One thing after the next. He knew Turles would be alright and would not further harm his life mate. Vegeta was ready to return home. These last few days were very trying, and though earth was beautiful, it was not home. He knew his life mate did not fully trust him yet, and he was afraid to ask her to make such a big jump so soon. But he had a feeling, a compulsion almost, to return home. His people would rejoice in so many finding life mates, and the return of light bearers to their planet. Indeed, Radditz and Turles' life mates would provide his people with hope, something he had not been able to for almost a century.

The other women were huddled around his life mate. They all knew her intimately. All were providing comfort and security for her- something he should be. Not this whirlwind of change and evil that he had sucked her into. It was a weakness that he could never forgive himself for- he could not let her go. Not now, not ever. He had existed so long without her, and he refused to return to that kind of existence. If something happened to Bulma, and she continued on to the next life, he would follow her. There was no where that she would go that he would not follow, not death or life. He needed her to return home with him. He could not stay here much longer. Not when he was being compelled by his conscience to return to Vegetasei.

His warriors were walking up to their life mates. The change in Turles had left them filled with a sense of wonder and amazement. They all knew how accepting and truly good his life mate was to save him and everyone from such a fate. What a sacrifice! They respected her immediately, as they did most women. Though a barbaric race, Saiyans were not ones to abuse women the way humans did. Granted, they were rarely allowed to see combat or be in endangering situations, but they were protected and respected, honored as the gifts they were. Saiyan women were scare, many not surviving the early years in life. Saiyans were technologically advance in all ways- but still all the miracles of technology could not save the female children in their young lives. That was about to change. They had light bearers returning to Vegetasei, powerful healers able to create life and maintain it. What power! He knew the twins were young compared to his kind, but he had sensed the underlying power in them. Power that was restrained somehow, held back by some mental strongholds. He did not know why, but he intended to release their power to save his people. There would be no more restraints.

He sighed. These females all knew each other, it would be a blessing when back on his home world. They would have each other to cling to in their new environment and surroundings. They would not be alone. He knew that even as humans they had mastered certain parts of their talents. Bulma was an incredible psychic, even able to transfer energy using only a mental link- few of his kind had mastered the kind of concentration it took to perform that task. What mental power! He knew that humans must regard her as a genius on earth. It seemed that her friends, too, had mastered gifts. He knew that Nehtar was an extremely gifted healer as well. She had deep rooted ties to the earth. He knew that their parting of this planet would be the hardest on her. She needed the earth's energy flowing through her mind as others needed oxygen. Luckily, Vegetasei was much like earth. She would like the tune his home world sung.

His mind clouded when he thought of Bulma's lost friend. They were all overjoyed to see her when Coor brought her to meet the prince. She knew everything. She knew about the Saiyans and their hunt for life mates. She was even part Saiyan herself. Amazing. He had seen few cases of half breeds making it into adulthood, their wild untamed Saiyan side not being released and making them insane and unstable. Their brains often digested itself with an overproduction of chemicals. Thus, they rarely lived past fifteen. She, unlike Nehtar, was of the sea. She controlled water like ki. He was still unsure how she managed this. He could only guess that since she was not skilled in the training and utilization of ki, it had manipulated itself into control by use of water. She could conjure storms as easily as he could, a feet that he himself did not master until he was two centuries old.

Finally, the twins. They were a mystery onto themselves. Identical in appearance, yet their auras were completely different. They had energy flares within their ki signatures constantly, making it nearly impossible to tell their true ki level. Turles' life mate was the more powerful, but darker. He could not explain it. She had more safeguards on her own power than her twin. It seemed they each had mastered separate parts of the delicate light strand that made of life energy.

_What troubles you so? Your mind is swirling, I cannot even concentrate on my own thoughts any loner._ Bulma's demanding voice in his head made him laugh.

_You have interesting friends, piccola. I was just thinking about our lives. I know you will hate to hear my words- but I do not wish to stay on this planet. I am a prince, soon to be king, I have a duty to my people. I must return home, with you at my side. _

Bulma glared at him. How dare he! Take away everything from her? Her friends? Her life? Her humanity? She looked at her friends. They were staring at her. She flushed. She had no idea what had happened in the conversation in the last few minutes.

"What is it Bulma?" Jey asked, "What do you know? You did not respond when we asked you about Lily, what are you talking to your life mate about?" The word sounded funny on Jey's lips and she had to stifle a giggle, knowing her beast of a man would not be happy with her if she laughed at his terms.

"They want us to leave this place. This planet. Our lives, and return to their home. Another world!" Bulma sighed, she felt torn.

"I know." Baveras said, Nehtar nodding in agreement. "What are we going to do? I feel that we should make this decision a group one, choosing to stay together."

"I will not leave my sister." Jey said sternly. They all looked at her. She was almost never angry or stern, yet she bordered on rage at the thought of loosing her sister, much like her display earlier.

"We must decide what it is we will do then. There is no other choice." Bulma stated. "What do we want to do? Stay or go? Stay here, where we will be outsiders forever, or travel to a new planet, and leave everything we once loved behind?"

The others stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to say.

-End Chapter-

I know this chapter was short and kind of blah, but I am trying to regroup, as I said earlier. I will write more soon! I promise! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

To Reviewers:

ButterflyV: LOL, I am glad that you found the other story- hopefully mine is much better!  I am glad you like the ritual- I was trying to be romantic. That happens every now and again.

HeiresstotheThrone: You're right. Chapter names are kind of pointless. I was going to go back and rename all the chapters, but what for? Anyways, thanks for the review! I can always count on one from you!

GokuSpasm: Goku has been on the ship. Remember everything that has happened has only happened in a series of days. Many things took place at the same time. Do not worry he is going to come back. I will just make ChiChi OOC because I cannot stand her! By the way, how are you doing on your story?

Chapter Fourteen:

The girls looked at each other. They knew in their hearts they could not leave their life mates. The men claimed that they were the other half of their souls. But what they were asking was tremendous. They had all just been transformed into another species, and now, they were getting asked to leave everything they had ever known behind.

Bulma felt their response. She was tuned in to all their thoughts collectively. It was easier that way to get the general consensus. She even touched Lily's mind- she was not too far away. It was blank, she must be sleeping. She shuddered at the memory of what had occurred. She could even now barely grasp the concept of Lily's complete acceptance. There must be something there she could not see. Something that made Lily so accepting of the dark creature that was her life mate. The world was getting turned upside down and Bulma could do no more than hang on for the ride.

"We will leave then. Go with them to this new planet." Bulma said quietly. She knew the girls' hearts. They had found someone. Although the concept of having a life mate was completely new and foreign to them, they had all felt their man's complete and full devotion to them. They all, Bulma included, were reluctant to give that up. She knew her life mate was the prince to these Saiyans and that he could not shed his duties. His planet needed his guidance. The warriors he brought with him were his own personal elite fleet. He knew all of them their whole lives. His people would need to see all of their return. He had went on this mission to find life mates and offer his people hope that change was on the way with their fate.

"Does everyone agree?" Bulma continued at the silence of the others. "I have felt your minds individually, and felt your responses. I know you all wish to leave, but if you do not, then tell me so. If I have missed something in your minds, tell me." Bulma was used to taking command. The only other that would was Lily, and she was only-gods-knows-where about now.

Baveras shuddered. She had not even felt Bulma enter her mind. "Yes." She said simply. The others followed her lead. They were all agreed. They would leave earth. They would travel to this unknown world to start over.

-With the Men-

Coor was staring at his life mate. She was so beautiful, so haunted. He almost missed his prince's question. "Yes, sire, they are done. They have just agreed to leave with us, as if they had a choice."

Vegeta smirked. It was true. The men would not request the presence of their life mate in their lives anymore. They would demand it. They would not exist without them, but he was silently relieved that they had come to the decision on their own free will. Implanting the urge to leave with their lifemates would have taken time and an incredible amount of energy. He knew that implanting such a thing in Bulma would take too much energy. He might have just flung her over his shoulder and hulled her off.

"We will return to the ship tomorrow, and set a course for Vegetasei. For now, let us ease our life mates' minds. I feel they have been plotting too long. Turles will return to us tonight with his life mate. Once he has healed her and himself."

The others nodded and bowed respectfully to their prince's orders, and went over to their respective life mates.

-With Lily and Turles-

Lily awoke to the sound of her own heart beat. It seemed loud, thundering against her chest. She looked around in the cave, and felt the man next to her shift in his sleep, reaching out for her. She scooted away from his wandering hand and stood up in the cave. Her vision had greatly improved, but she felt the change within her own body. The parts of her that were of the Saiyan before, were now whole, with no trace of its human counterparts. She felt her ki was greater too. Swirling inside her. It comforted her. She was restored. His healing last night had worked. She flushed at the memory.

_I told you that was natural for our people. _His voice rang clear and seductive in her head. She turned to look at him. This man. She knew his name, his memories. She had merged with his mind. He frightened her. Frightened her not as a warrior, for she read his intention to protect her from all harm, but he frightened her as a woman. His eyes were sweeping over her igniting a fire in their wake.

"It did work," she mumbled absently, returning her attention on her surroundings. Something had awoken her. Something dark. She was naturally sensitive to changes in the forces around her. Evil things made her skin crawl and tingle. She felt something coming. It was there, just beyond her mental reach.

"What troubles you so, _piccola?_" Turles had wrapped his arms around her, pulling him back against his chest. He was still amazed that she had accepted him. That she had given herself over to him and his care.

_Do not dwell Turles. Let us start anew, refreshed. But I feel something. Something evil coming closer. It is still far away, but moving quickly. Can you not feel it? Feel it through me._

_I do, piccola, we will return to my people and the prince. We will see what this new threat is and then I will dispose of it._

_You mean we? I will not sit back idly while my world is threatened by yet another horror. Vampires are more than enough. _

Turles chuckled and held her more tightly. He lifted her off the floor, they needed to return to the prince, but he intended to do so after he made love to her one more time.

-Somewhere-

He hissed. The sound escaping his lips was full of rage and anger. He had found them. They had traveled to this little planet of earth. He grinned, pulling his lips back over his pointed teeth. There time was near. He was coming closer to the planet. Then he felt a tentative mind touch. What being could be so sensitive to his presence! It was a woman, he knew by her touch in his mind. He was only just out of her reach. He followed the path she left as she withdrew. Ah…they exist! He thought the last one turned and was killed centuries ago. A light bearer still lived. He would have to ensure that he met her. He planned on it. His heart was beating faster with his excitement. This planet would hold the key for him. He would live. All that was theirs would be his. He would be the supreme ruler. He smirked. He would have to create a storm so he could land. This world was much warmer than his home. He would not want to get caught in its heat. He gathered his power and began focusing his energy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z.

To Reviewers:

ButterflyV: Sigh, I know the last chapter was short, but I just bought a dining room table and had to haul it inside. I am writing more now. And yea, Goku is still guarding ship.

HeiresstotheThrone: Yes, I did think it was time to mix stuff up. Bulma felt it too, but I can only do one person at a time. Sigh, sometimes I feel like I have too many characters, yet I am bringing more in! Ack!

My sister said it was hard to follow who was with who and general powers. Here is the cliffnotes:

Bulma (advanced mind powers) --- Vegeta

Nehtar (healing and earth powers) -- Radditz

Jeyriall (Light bearer- life) -- Nappa

Lillian (light bearer- birth and death) – Turles

Baveras (expresses her ki through water) -- Coor

Chapter Fifteen:

Jeyriall glanced up from her sleeping life mate to the sky. The sun had set long ago, and the sky was speckled with stars. All shining and glittering, each having their own stories and secrets. She felt her sister coming closer. She had always been so close to her sister. Some said it was because they were twins, others said it was because until the last few decades, all they had were each other. Jey did not care. She loved her sister and was excited to see her. To know more about the dangerous and dark man that took her. Lily had touched her mind often to assure her of her safety, but Jey wanted to see it for herself.

_Can't sleep? _Lily's voice whispered into her mind. _Bulma and I have been talking, join in._

_Bulma! _Jey exclaimed! _You are awake too? Something wrong?_

_Jey, I feel something coming. Nehtar had spoken with me before she went to sleep. _Bulma's voice was soft and strong. _She feels cold coming to the earth. It is nowhere near time for winter, but Nehtar has a deep connection with the earth. I will not doubt her word. She says the earth is cold, beginning to freeze._

_Freeze? What is coming? _Jey tried not to sound panicky. _I do not understand._

It was Lily that answered. _Jey, there is something evil coming. Something that apparently is beginning to freeze the earth. I felt it earlier this morning. It was just outside my mental reach. I have never felt anything like this. This creature is not vampire, something else. Something evil and cold. _

Bulma took over. _His power is incredibly strong, I have not felt anything like it. Not even when Lily's life mate turned. This power is immense, and completely evil. All I feel when I touch it is hatred and anger. Rage even._

Jey felt her life mate stirring. The sun was about ready to rise. The first rays of light were beading there way through the forest. Birds were beginning to chirp, awakened. _I am sure the men feel it by now. We will wait and see. Stay connected. _

_I will, _Lily promised her sister, _I am very close now. We are in the form of raptors. We approach now._

The others stood as Lily and Turles landed, changing back into their original forms as they did so. The prince looked worried. They all felt this power, this new evil approaching. Vegeta's scowl deepened. He had faced this enemy before.

"Freeza…" he growled out loud. The men all looked at him in shock. The women just stared, perplexed, waiting for a response.

Turles spoke, "Are you sure, sire? Could perhaps it be another?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I would recognize his ki signature anywhere. It looks like it has grown since we met last." He looked to the females in his group. Confusion was written so clearly on their faces, he knew he must explain. "Freeza is the emperor of the Icejin Race. He has had a quest to become the most powerful being in the universe for many centuries. His kind was also gifted with the life longevity that the Saiyans are, however, he does not have the raw power. Almost all of his power is buried beneath spells and incantations. He is a very formidable fighter. Our race did poorly against his people at our last meeting."

Nehtar spoke, "Why do you fight each other- could a truce not be met?"

Vegeta grunted, "We have tried that. Several times. It seems in Freeza's quest to be the supreme power in the universe, all those that are in his class of strength must be eliminated. He does not like competition."

Baveras spoke, "He is that hard to defeat. I can feel your powers levels," she waved a hand at the men, "Is he stronger than all of you?"

Turles stepped forward, "Not singularly, Baveras. He has his elite Carina force with him. We destroyed his last batch of warriors, the Ginyu force, but suffered great loss. He will send these warrior out with him."

Radditz chimed in, "The Carina force has never been dealt with by our people. We have only heard stories of their endless destruction. Their endless quest for blood. No one has been able to defeat them so far. Apparently they are not of flesh and blood."

Bulma's eyebrows raised almost to her forehead. "Not of flesh and blood? What in the hell does that mean?"

"Not everything has an actual body, love." Vegeta said as he brought her closer to him, tucking her under his arm.

"Then how are we to defeat them?" Lily spoke, stepping up next to her life mate.

Turles nearly growled at his life mate, surly these women were not planning to go into battle along side their life mates? They would never be allowed to fight. They could not be put at risk!

_Well we sure as hell are not going to sit here on our asses and wait for our big strong men to save the day. _

The voice in his head was unknown to him. But the mental path was not-the blue haired one. Bulma… he pulled her name from Lily's mind. _You will stay here._ He issued the command but all he received was a snort.

_You do not know too much about Lily then, Turles. She will never sit on the sidelines. _Laughter echoed in his head. He growled at her.

Nehtar broke the staring contest. "The earth is crying. Something is freezing it."

The others stared at her. The girls knew how close her ki was connected to the life around it. She could sense evil in the ground, air, sea, it did not matter.

Radditz spoke, "Freeza is an Icejin. He needs the ice and cold to survive. This is the beginning of his spells."

Even as Radditz spoke the group all felt the earth begin to shake. Freeza had just entered the earth's atmosphere. Ice crystals were scattering the ground, freezing the plant life. Nehtar sank to the earth, pouring ki into the ground.

Her life mate Radditz, knelt next to her. "Do not waste your strength."

Nehtar glared at him. The girls took a step back. They had never seen her look so angry. "No." he voice was cold and stern. "The earth will not die because of this monster. I will save it. The ice will kill it all."

Radditz saw her determination and knew she was doing the right thing. She had attachments to this world. She loved her planet, just as he loved his own. He would not stop her.

"What is that?" Bulma asked out of nowhere, pointing around her. "You see it?"

The gang turned to look at her, following the direction of her finger, into…nothing. There was nothing there. She was pointing at the trees that surrounded them.

"What do you see?" Vegeta asked, trying not to convey his doubt.

"Words…" she murmured.

"What-" Vegeta stopped. He heard something. A smooth voice, a soft cadence that surrounded them. A spell… he thought. Freeza's powers have grown greatly. He was sending his warrior out to them already, and he was still miles away.

"It is a transferring spell!" Nappa yelled, conveying the princes thoughts. Strong kis erupted around them. "Serapis warriors!"

Vegeta cringed. This was about to get ugly. The team all broke into fighting stances. Goku materialized beside him. Vegeta smirked. "About damn time you showed up."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun your majesty." Goku smirked.

The gang began to power up, the fight had begun.

-End Chapter-

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Do not own.

To Reviewers: (I love you all)

**HeiresstotheThrone**: LOL, I know, I kinda ditched Goku- hehe. But he is coming back. I am trying to give him a bigger role- but I dunno. He will help in some of the fighting to come, but he already has his life mate. What's the fun in that?

**ButterflyV**: Lol, I know. I wanted to give them a night to remember as well… but they are all together. I didn't want to separate and rejoin just yet. And group sex is a no go! Lol. My sister made me say who was with who. I didn't realize I was so confusing! Hehe.

**Gokuspasm**: Keep reading. There is gore on the way with your name on it!

**Aertikka**: You are the first person that has even read the Dark series- I am in love with it too. I am so excited that someone who knows is reading! I just turned my sister onto it. To answer your questions, I am making all of them ancients, because they needed to be strong, and all of the characters in her books tend to be. I was definitely trying to make Turles like Gregori, and Vegeta like Mikhail. The others… I am not sure. You tell me? Any resemblances? I am trying to make all the women more fighters. Like Natalya. About the Italian. I know I know. My sister laughed at me for it. But it seemed more romantic than the almost unknown Saiyan language. Many of the following chapters will resemble Dark Magic, my favorite book, and Dark Demon, a close second. Thanks for the review, let me know how I am coming!

**Chapter Sixteen**:

The Carnia force would be sent out in waves, each wave containing a different species of Icejin. Vegeta felt the approach of the first wave. Serapis Warriors, his heart skipped a beat. He was glad that Freeza did not send the Ahrimans. He was unsure how they were defeated. He only knew that they were shadow demons, Icejins that were without bodies or minds. Empty shells that are bloodthirsty.

Serapis is an ancient god of the lower world, the warriors that shared his name, followed in his traditions. They were an elite species of Icejins. They had powers very similar to Saiyans and strengths to match. Icejins were constantly improving on their genetics, and this was one of the new supreme fighting class. These warriors looked similar to Saiyans, they had tails, and took on a humanoid form. They had snake-like skin that ranged in majestic hues of orange and red. Their eyes bottomless pools of black. Smoldering with power.

Nappa and Radditz formed a protective barrier for the women, while more and more Serapis warriors sprang up from the earth. The transferring spell was in full force, and they all could hear it. Goku was murmuring a counter spell to stop the incoming of warriors. They were already outnumbered eight to one. Not very good odds, when several of the warriors had strengths to match their own.

Lily and Bulma sidestepped the barrier, and Jey threw up a block. "We are not defenseless you idiots!" Jey screamed. "We will help you fight them, you do not stand to win on your own!"

"Throw the barrier around Nehtar." Bulma instructed, "She is still trying to save the earth and will use most of her powers to do so!" They turned to look at the earth. Thick ice had already coated the ground. Nehtar was saving the life beneath it. The ice seemed to penetrate the earth, trying to suck the life out of the ground, but was held off by Nehtar.

The men felt the determination of their life mates. They knew that splitting their power between protecting their life mates and fighting these warriors would not be a good plan. These warriors were not inexperienced vampires that could be killed easily. They would need their complete strength to fight these warriors.

Baveras moved over to stand by Nehtar. She would also protect her. Baveras knew that she could not express her ki in the ways that the others did. She knew that the only reason she survived as part Saiyan without going insane was that she could express her ki, but only through water. It was a strange gift, and a curse in times like these. But she had mastered martial arts and would physically help protect Nehtar.

Lily began to power up, Jey moving to her side. Jey had not fought in many years, but Lily had, and Lily was her twin. She had shared her knowledge of her skills over the years using their mind link. She would not falter. Bulma moved to their side. She would use her psychic and ki powers to help them in this fight.

The men could only feel pride in their women. They were not like the women on their home planet, they had been allowed to develop their powers, and had their own strength. They would, unfortunately need their help in this fight.

The Serapis warriors began to advance on the Saiyans, each double teaming. They held no honor, no values. They did not need this fight to be fair or honorable. They just wanted the bloodshed. The ground was ice, this was their territory.

Nappa felt the claws of a dark red Serapis warrior dig into his back, the two in front of him had shifted into wolves and were snapping at his calves. He grunted as he muttered the spell to change them back into their original forms. He did not like fighting animals. It was hard to predict their movements. He reached behind him and shot two large ki blasts at the Serapis warrior on his back. The blasts killed him on contact, but two more took his place. Nappa frowned. This was a losing battle. They were severely outnumbered. He looked up to his prince.

Vegeta had constructed a ki sword, swinging it around him, deflecting the ki blasts of the Serapis warrior surrounding him. He was a dark prince, his ki flaring around him. Bulma was nearby, using her own ki and martial arts skills to fight off the demons. One landed a blast then, sinking into her shoulder, tearing the flesh. Vegeta whipped around, throwing a blast at the warrior with his other hand. More rose around them.

"Find an opening!" he yelled to Turles. Turles and Goku were working as a synchronized team, each filling in where the last took off. So similar in appearance, it almost seemed as though they were one entity. They crouched low, and chanted, "Kamehame…" Building the energy in their hands. There Serapis warriors stepped up and began their own blast, repeating the words "Chu Chu Jung…" A large blast forming in their midst.

"Ha!" the Son brothers screamed as the warriors released their own blasts. Turles and Goku increased the strength behind the blast and incinerated several of the warriors, only to have another large blast hit them. It sent them reeling several feet apart, the warrior surrounding them instantly.

Lily and Jey broke the lines. Keeping blasts to a minimum, they were conserving their strength. They were using their gifts of light to melt the ice beneath the warriors, slowing them down. They then killed them. They were covered in wounds, and running out of energy. They neared the Son brothers, fighting back to back.

Jey stuck out with her fist, connecting with a warrior. The sucking sound nearly made her gag. She had penetrated the flesh, and blood was pumping out from around her fist. She fired a ki blast, immediately killing the warrior. Lily moved from behind her, swinging a ki sword at many of the warriors, slicing through flesh. The blood on the ground was making the ice slippery.Goku blasted another round into the mass of warriors that had surrounded them, Turles following suit, deflecting the incoming blasts. What a mess, he thought.

Radditz and Coor were fighting their way over to their prince. They were release a barrage of blast and kicks. Coor landed one soundly on a head, a sickening pop was heard. The ice was cold beneath them, and it was taking its toll. They were slowing down and the warriors picking up pace. The ice was only helping the warriors, they were not weakening. The ice had to be melted and destroyed, or they would all perish. Coor looked to his brother, Nappa. He was trying to defend Baveras and Nehtar. They were failing. They all were failing.

Sheer numbers were winning. Even with their combined strengths he knew it would not be enough. He would not loose these men. There planet needed them. Coor looked to his life mate, communicating with her silently, conveying the greater good. He knew the way to end this, but would need her help.

Baveras' eyes welded up with tears and she nodded, slipping between the warriors to stand by her life mate. She powered up, breaking the ice beneath her. The loud snaps and pops the ice made reverberated through the ground.

"What are you doing?" Bulma screamed, dogging a ki blast.

"Ending this." Baveras said silently. She was powerful in her own right, ice was still water. Water was her element. She would break the ice. She would destroy it, leaving the warriors open to destruction. She powered up more, the ice beneath her turning into water. Ripples of power shot from her center and spread threw to the earth. The battles stopped. The warriors howled and turned toward her. The ice was breaking beneath them. Melting quickly into water. They were becoming slowerer. They needed the coldness to fight. They called to Freeza. More spells could be heard as he tried to combat Baveras and once again cover the ground in ice. His power sprung up from the earth, ice crystals forming again along the top of the water.

Baveras was consumed in a blue light. She felt her source of power deep within her self. She poured her life energy into it. She knew that her friends would die here if she could not break the ice and melt it. But Freeza was strong, she was having to fight his power as well.

She turned to her life mate and spoke, "I give you my life. I give you my breath. My heart is yours." The light consumed them all, spreading out from her. The water began to bubble at her feet and turned into steam under the enormous energy. The warriors all ran toward the woman, set on destroying her. They were charging up. She would not be able to block their attacks and keep the ice melting at the same time. She was expending all her energy. The water was slowly evaporating as the warriors charged her. Coor powered up.

"Defend yourself, Baveras." He commanded. "You must protect yourself." He would not let his life mate be destroyed. She was putting her life energy into her power now, she needed to stop and defend herself against the attack.

"I cannot, my love." She murmured. "Freeza is casting his power over this ground as well. I cannot separate my powers and hope his will fail. He will win and we will all die anyways. Know that this is for you, Coor. It is all for you." Power exploded from her, and the last of the water and ice was gone, but the warrior still had enough power to launch an attack. Baveras would die.

Coor stepped up next to the charged mass of ki his life mate had become. He would protect her, and finish this for her. These warriors would die. He uttered the strongest of spells. "Huitzilopochtli." The word reverberated through is being, and he exploded, the shock wave expanding out from his being, immediately destroying almost all of the Serapis Warriors in its wake. The ki blast would only target those he willed it, and incenerated the warriors almost instantly. The explosion folded in on itself, and Coor was no more. His life force was gone.

Baveras felt down to the earth, then, all energy expended. She smiled, "It is done." She took one last strangled breath, and closed her eyes. And was still. Her body went limp and lifeless.

The others quickly disposed of the last of the warriors, and ran to their fallen friends. Jey knelt down beside Baveras, flooding her with healing light, but to no avail. She was dead. Jey hugged the body to her, and Bulma stepped closer. Tears ran freely down her face. "Free her," she mumbled.

Jey obliged, and sent her light coursing through the body, incinerating it. The ashes were then scattered by Jey's ki, blowing all around them.

Nehtar was pulled up from the earth by Radditz, and carried over to the other women. Sorrow hung in the air. The loss was great. They both sacrificed themselves for the others. In honor, and duty. Yet the battle was far from over.

They were all weak, all tired. And they felt the second wave of fighters coming nearer. Vegeta stood. These were his people he would no fail them. He would defeat these Ahrimans, the shadow demons. He would rise to his destiny. He was the legendary and would avenge Coor's and his life mates deaths. There was no alternative.

-End Chapter-

Muahahahaaa. I am so evil. Hope you all liked, please review.


End file.
